King of the Ice And Snow
by Ruth Joyce
Summary: Hiccup dreams of adventure beyond the boring palace life at Arendelle, where he is ignored by his brother Jack and his cousin Rapunzel. But after his mother Elsa dies, things begin to change. At Jack's coronation, it seems everyone from mysterious Merida to the enchanting Astrid of Berk has a secret motive. But no one has a more haunting secret than Jack. Frozen AU, lots of changes
1. Chapter 1: We Know Better

**Author's Note: This is not your average "let's replace all the characters in frozen with similar characters!" or a simple genderbend story. I have taken elements from rough drafts, deleted songs, and the original Frozen movie. I tried to go more in depth with certain themes, and I have given everyone different backstories. Astrid, who "replaced" Hans, is not who you think she is. So, please give it a chance. Hang with me for a few chapters and see what you think. Also, you need to listen to the outtake songs, all of which are on Youtube. Start with "We Know Better," then come back and start reading!**

 **Have you done it yet? Because that song is the featured song for this chapter.**

 **Ok, now you're ready. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Jack Frost cried excitedly as they walked down the hall. "Do the magic!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart," Queen Elsa of Arendelle replied smoothly.

"Make it snow! Make it snow!" Jack insisted. "Please?"

"Aunt Elsa," Jack's cousin, Rapunzel, said sweetly. "I'm really really really really REALLY hot."

Elsa grinned suddenly and the three of them rose into the air on a giant snow-mound that quickly filled the hallway.

"Yippee!" Jack yelled, clapping and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wait for me!" a voice called from the dining room.

Turning, they saw Princess Anna, Elsa's sister and Rapunzel's mother, racing towards them. Skirts flying, she scaled the mountain with ease.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, although she already knew the answer.

"YES!" the other three yelled.

With a flick of her hand, Elsa melted the snow and they fell toward the ground. Another motion, and they were sliding along an icy slide.

"Open the library door!" Anna screamed with pleasure.

The guards quickly did so, and the four tumbled into a fresh powdery bank. Laughing, Elsa looked up and saw Kristoff, standing over them, arms crossed and a disappointed scowl on his face. In one hand he held Elsa's tiara, which had fallen off in the confusion. The laughter stopped.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed. "We, uh, were just, um…"

"How dare you…without me?" he asked, breaking into a smile.

"We're sorry, daddy," Rapunzel, ever the sensitive one, said tearfully.

Kristoff smiled and picked up his two year old daughter. "Don't worry, now we can have some real fun, now that I'm here."

"Oh yeah?" Jack said rebelliously.

He stomped his foot and the whole floor was instantly covered with ice. Jack grinned as they all started to slip, but his smile fell as Elsa melted it again.

"I can't ice skate right now, Jack. You know that," she said seriously.

Jack wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "When the baby gets here, then can we have real fun?"

Elsa laughed. "We can still have real fun, we just can't ice skate. Who's up for a snowball fight in the ballroom?"

The room was empty in 5 seconds flat. Elsa followed them more slowly, to give the children time to hide. Of course, with Jack, it wasn't hard to find him. He was still learning to control the powers he inherited from his mother, and left a snowy trail behind him whenever he was excited.

This time, however, Elsa decided to make it even more fun, and layered the snow on thicker than usual. The delighted squeals of the children and her sister, who still held onto that childlike temperament, led her right to them. Within minutes, snowballs were flying through the air. Jack jumped off of his own hills when throwing the snowballs, pretending he could fly.

"Boo!" Jack jumped around a corner and sent a snowy spray, rather than a snowball, at his mother. "Gotcha!"

Elsa shook the snowflakes out of her hair. "You sure did!"

"I wish daddy could be here," Jack said suddenly.

"Me too. He'll be back soon though," Elsa promised.

King Robert Frost had sailed to visit his old home, the Southern Isles, a few week ago. His eldest brother had decided to throw a surprise birthday party for the youngest brother, Prince Hans, who barely got any attention. All thirteen brothers would gather for the first time in years. Elsa had wanted to go as well, but since her own parents had died at sea, a rule had been made that both monarchs could not be gone from the kingdom at the same time. Elsa had despised the rule, but within a few days, would become very grateful for it.

Jack and Elsa went back to the game, teaming up and ambushing Anna. They were all having so much fun, that at first they failed to notice the very somber looking guard enter the ballroom. Elsa eventually did see him, and cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. "Is anything the matter?"

"I think you had better sit down, your Highness," the guard said sadly.

Elsa felt a stab of fear and leaned heavily on her sister, who helped her to a nearby chair. Elsa knew what had happened before the words came.

"It's the king's ship, ma'am. It wrecked off the coast of Corona a few nights ago. The king sent out a rescue ship, but it was too late. There were no survivors. King Robert…is gone."

"No…" Anna whispered.

Elsa's head sank. Her grief was so great that she could not even cry, but it was evident as ice began to spread throughout the room and snow began to fall heavily. Kristoff quickly swooped up the children and carried them out as Anna attempted to calm her sister.

Much of what had been said by the guard had been lost on Jack and Rapunzel, but Jack had heard his father's name.

"Uncle Kwistoff? What's wrong with daddy?"

"Nanny," Kristoff called out to a retreating figure. "Take Rapunzel to bed, now." When Rapunzel had gone, Kristoff bent down on one knee and looked into Jack's ice blue eyes. "Do you remember the big storm a few nights ago? When we all stayed in your mother's room and sang songs?"

"Yes. It was scary, but then we sang and it was fun."

"Well, during that storm, your dad's ship crashed. It won't work anymore. So your dad can't come home again."

"Not ever? Even for Christmas?"

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack didn't speak after that. He went straight to bed, but didn't fall asleep for a long time. He was only two years old, and didn't comprehend much of what was going on, but he did understand that his father would never come home again, and that saddened him. For the next few months, his spunky, playful self disappeared. Rapunzel understood even less than Jack, so it puzzled her when he didn't want to play anymore. For once, they stayed in the nursery, instead of forcing Nanny to play hide and seek all over the castle.

But then everything changed, just as suddenly as they had when Robert had died.

One morning, seven months after the news had arrived, Anna came and got Jack from the nursery. She looked exhausted, but she was smiling broadly.

"Come here, Jack. I've got something to show you."

"Me too?" Rapunzel asked.

"You can see later," Anna promised.

Curious, Jack followed his aunt to Elsa's bedroom. She looked even more tired than Anna, but she was also happy and holding a small bundle in her arms. Jack climbed up and joined her on the bed.

"Look, Jack," she said. "You have a brother."

Jack looked down and wrinkled his nose. "He doesn't look like us."

"No," Elsa said somewhat sadly. "He looks like your father. That's why I named him Robert Henry Frost The Second."

Robert Henry Frost The Second opened his eyes and stared at Jack. He had brown hair—surprising since most Frosts were red-heads—and solemn green eyes. He started hiccuping. Since both boys were young, Jack didn't think his brother looked like his father, and he certainly didn't want to call him Robert Henry Frost The Second.

"I don't like Robert."

"Well you're going to have to learn to. You'll be living with him for the rest of your life."

"I'll call him Hiccup," Jack decided with finality.

"You can't call him Hiccup," Elsa said.

"I can't call him dad!"

Elsa sighed. "Alright. You can call him Hiccup…for now. If he ever wants you to stop, you go back to calling him Robert. Or at least Henry."

Jack nodded and ran a cold finger along Hiccup's face. Hiccup giggled, still hiccuping. Smiling, Elsa laid him back in the bassinet and got out of bed.

"I'm going to get ready for the presentation this afternoon. I'll see you at lunch time, okay?"

"Okay," Jack said.

He soon realized he was alone with Hiccup. How this happened he never knew, because after that he was never allowed to be alone with him until they were older. But this time, it was just them. Jack hung over the bed into the bassinet and sang to his brother quietly.

" _Hello little baby, you're prince just like me._  
 _Bet you're thinking maybe, it's a pretty cool thing to be._  
 _But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you,_  
 _They say that there are things a prince should and shouldn't do."_ He blew a small snowflake from his hands and it landed on Hiccup's nose.  
" _But you and me, we…_

There were footsteps in the hall and Jack lowered his voice even more. _"We know better."_

"Jack!" Nanny called. She poked her head in the bedroom. "Jack Frost, you get away from that baby! We don't want you freezing Robert when he's only hours old."

"His name is Hiccup," Jack insisted as Nanny led him to breakfast.

"No it isn't, silly. His name is Robert Henry Frost The Second."

But as the years passed and both Jack and Rapunzel refused to call him Robert or Henry, the nickname stuck. The new prince was called Hiccup everywhere except in town, and he didn't seem to mind. With Rapunzel and Hiccup by his side, Jack returned to his normal, playful self. Although Hiccup didn't appear to have snow powers like his mother and brother, or even healing powers like Rapunzel, the three royals got along splendidly, playing games of hide-and-seek around the castle, and generally causing mischief wherever they went. And of course, there was singing, mostly written by Jack, who like his father, was a gifted bard.

 _"One, two, three together, clap together, snap together,"_ they sang as they played their favorite game. Hiccup, now six, called it their handshake game.  
" _You and me together, knees together, freeze together._  
 _Up or down together, royal crown together_  
 _Always be together, you and me!"_

 _"One, two, three together, clap together, snap together_  
 _You and me together, knees together, freeze together_  
 _Up or down together, royal crown together_  
 _Always be together, you and me!"_

 **"** _They say a prince is full of charm and grace,"_ Jack sang _._  
 _They say he always knows his place."_

" _They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes,"_ Rapunzel chimed in.  
 _They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose."_

 _They say he's calm,"_ Hiccup sang. _"They say he's kind._  
 _They say he never speaks his mind…"_

 _"Or freezes Nanny's big behind!"_ Jack added as he did just that _._

" _But you and me, we, we know better!"_ the boys fled and hid in a side closet with Rapunzel.

"You boys are in so much trouble," Nanny yelled. "When I tell your father and mothers what you've been up to!

 _"_ How come you can do that and I can't?" Hiccup asked softly.

"I don't know," Jack replied sadly. "I wish you could though…"

In the next few years, the songs grew even more elaborate, as the children grew older and started school together. Avoiding their tutor, sword fighting, and climbing up the roof became favorite pastimes. Jack especially grew quite good at balancing on the relatively steep parts of the castle.*

" _They say a princess is super duper sweet,"_ Rapunzel sang as she dueled Hiccup, now nearly eight. _"She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat…"_

 **"** _And you never see him eat!"_ Jack finished as Hiccup burped.

" _They say a prince doesn't climb and scrape his knee,"_ Hiccup said, scrambling up one of the castle's columns and falling onto a mound of snow.

Jack snuck into their tutor's private room, almost invisibly approaching the tea table. _"They say a prince wouldn't freeze his tutor's tea!"_ And just as quickly, he was gone. _  
_

 _"They say she's poised…"_

" _They say he's fair,"_ Hiccup added _._

" _He never mentions underwear!"_ both boys shouted _._

" _Or longs to see the world out there,"_ Hiccup sang with yearning.

He led the trio to the window and looked out over the little kingdom on the sea. Who knew what lay beyond? Hiccup wanted to see Corona, and the Southern Isles, the mythical DunBroch, and the mysterious island of Berk. But he was not allowed to go anywhere until he was thirteen, Elsa had said. Jack climbed out of the window and helped Hiccup follow. They continued singing as they scaled the roof.

" _But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own_  
 _For the distant someday when we're grown…"_

" _When I'm King…"_

" _And I'm your right hand."_

" _You'll get to travel…"_

" _Throughout the land,"_ they harmonized.

" _I'll tell them of my brother and the magic things he can do."_

" _We'll take care of our people and they will love…"_

" _Me and you!"_ Again Hiccup joined his brother for the last line.

Rapunzel, climbing a little slower with her long blonde hair, finally reached them and sang the finale.

" _No one can tell us what a royal should be_  
 _As long as we're together, you and me!"_

That was the last time Hiccup could ever really remember the three of them having fun together. After that, Rapunzel grew up. She had baking and sewing lessons from her mother, and grew quite accomplished with the paint brush. Eventually, she came to prefer these activities than messing around with her boy cousins. Jack and Hiccup, however, remained inseparable.

 ***they are not as steep as they were featured in "Love is an open door," as it is physically impossible to get up something that steep!**

* * *

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"I know," Elsa told her youngest son. "We're on our way right now."

"What's for supper?" Jack asked, bouncing up and down.

"I don't know. Anna and Rapunzel have been in the kitchen all afternoon making something for Kristoff's return."

Kristoff's family lived on the other side of the mountain in the city of Dale, where the snow was so deep he only got to visit them two or three times a year. He was just returning from one of these trips, and the whole family was excited to see him again. It was a casual dinner, just the six of them. Elsa was wearing her magic ice dress and her hair waved loosely down her back.

"Can we go any faster?" Hiccup asked as they reached the long spiral stair case.

"Okay," Jack said quickly.

Without waiting for his mother's consent, Jack thrust out his hands and covered the stairs with crisp, icy snow. The three of them slipped and began to slide down. Jack managed to get in front, so that when they reached the ground floor, they kept going down the hallway. When they got in sight, Jack stopped spreading the snow and used a cold winter wind to blow open the dining room doors. They slid neatly into the table.

"Nice work, Jack," Elsa said, standing up. "Don't forget to clean up."

"Okay."

Jack wrinkled his face and stuck out his tongue in concentration. At ten years old, he had almost mastered the art of dissipation. Almost. With a wave of his hand, the snow melted into water. Elsa promptly stepped in and froze it.

"Try again, dear."

This time, Jack was able to make it disappear completely.

"Very smooth," Kristoff said from the other side of the room. "You're improving."

"Uncle Kristoff!" the boys yelled, running to greet him.

"Nice to see you, too. Now when's dinner going to be ready? I'm starved."

"Ta-da!" Rapunzel and Anna exclaimed, entering triumphantly from the kitchen.

Elsa struggled to hold back her laughter. Anna had evidently pulled her red hair into a bun at the beginning of her endeavors. Now she had strands falling out the back and sides, not to mention one particularly annoying bang that she kept blowing out of her eyes. Both Anna and Rapunzel were smudged with soot and flour, but their jubilant, proud grins told that they were oblivious to the fact. The turkey, on the other hand, looked amazing, if not a little dry.

"Daddy!" Rapunzel yelled.

She abandoned her usual princess demeanor and ran toward him. Ignoring the grime, Kristoff swept her off her feet and into a giant bear hug. Anna set the turkey down and then skipped to join them. While they were distracted, Elsa crept over and looked at their supper. It looked very dry. With a wink at the boys, she gently touched the side. It froze solid.

"Come and sit down so we can eat!" Hiccup called.

"Coming!" Anna trilled joyfully.

Elsa calmly moved to her place at the head of the table, Hiccup and Jack on either side. Next to Hiccup sat Rapunzel, and next to Jack sat Anna. Kristoff took the odd seat beside his wife. After grace, Anna prepared to carve her masterpiece…and was greatly surprised.

"It's frozen!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Rapunzel wailed.

"Elsa!" Anna said, glaring at her sister.

"How do you know it was me?" Elsa asked innocently.

"Wasn't me!" Jack said, quickly waving his hand and evaporating the ice.

"Impressive," Elsa said, all mirth gone. "That's the first time you've been able to clean up my snow. Or anything other than your own magic, for that matter."

Jack smiled proudly.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, and the turkey seemed to have improved with the added moisture. Kristoff updated them about his family. His younger brother George had two children and another on the way with his wife Kimber, and his older sister, Daniella, had gotten engaged in his absence and planned the wedding for his return, surprising him. Maria, the youngest in the family, had just started University, and seemed to like it well enough.

When they had finished, Elsa sent the girls to wash up, and the boys to bed. Hiccup complained that Rapunzel got to stay up late, but she assured him she was going straight to bed when she was finished with her bath. Jack, tired of his efforts that evening, immediately fell asleep. But Hiccup, no matter how hard he tried, simply could not. Eventually, the castle quieted down. Rapunzel was in bed, and all the servants had retired. The adults were awake, sitting quietly in the library and talking.

The hyper-active eight-year-old slipped out of bed and crept across the floor to where his brother was sleeping.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Be sure to check back tomorrow for the next chapter! I plan on releasing one per day as a sort of "Twelve Days of Christmas" deal before I take next semester off from writing to focus on other things. I've written all but the last chapter, so I promise I won't leave you all with a three month gap between chapters!**

 **Edit: I meant to post this last night but the internet was not working. Second chapter coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

"Jack!" Hiccup whispered as he climbed onto the bed. "Ja-ack! Wake up!"

"Hiccup?" Jack groaned. "Go back to sleep."

"I just can't!" Hiccup exclaimed dramatically. He pointed outside at the aurora borealis. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to PLAY!"

"Go play by yourself," Jack mumbled, pushing him away.

Hiccup clung to the sheets, refusing to fall off. He sat for a moment, thinking. Then he had an idea. He knew what would get Jack up! "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Jack finally opened his eyes and smiled slyly. He had rested for long enough, and now he was ready to make some more fun. He leaped out of bed. Hiccup took his hand and pulled him silently through the halls to the ballroom. Rapunzel heard them and followed, ready to tell them to be quiet and get back in bed. But by the time she caught up, there was already an ice rink surrounded by snowy hills.

"Come on, Rapunzel!" Jack called. "Just like we used to!"

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment. Then Hiccup hit her with a snowball.

"Oh, all right!"

She formed a sling in her long hair and launched a snowball back at him. Soon there snowballs flying everywhere. Some of them Jack didn't know where they came from. When they tired of that, they went sledding, and ice skating. They made snow angels, both in the normal way, and the "Let's jump from the hills and spread our arms out and see how that looks" way. Finally, they actually built a snowman.

"What should we name this one?" Hiccup asked.

"How about Olaf?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Why Olaf?" Jack asked.

"He just looks like an Olaf."

"Can't argue with that!"

So they named him Olaf. After that, Hiccup wanted to do something a little different.

"I want a big ice slide! A really really big one!"

"Bigger than the one on the stairs?"

"Yes!"

Jack thought for a second, then led them to the window. He and Rapunzel lifted it open. A soft spring breeze blew in. Very slowly, he formed an ice slide from the second story window, over the castle walls, parallel to the bridge, into the town, and down to the wharf. It was a VERY big slide.

"Wow!" Hiccup yelled. "That's really big!" He started to climb on, but Rapunzel pulled him back. "What?"

"I'm scared. I don't know if we should do this."

"Don't be afraid, it'll be fun! I'll go first to make sure it's safe," Jack said.

Cautiously, he stepped out of the window and slid down on his back, arms flailing at the sudden speed. It was fantastic. He reached the bottom and shot up a giant snowflake to signal the others. Rapunzel came next, making sure to control her arms. Her golden hair flowed out behind her, and she landed on the soft snowbank a little farther along than Jack had.

And then it was Hiccup's turn. With no one to make sure he was doing it safely, he went down head first, on his belly. He screamed with joy as he went faster and faster. Jack saw him coming and extended the landing platform. But to his surprise, Hiccup sailed over the entire snowbank and towards the ocean. Both of them screamed with fright, and Jack tried to form a snow mound in the ocean for Hiccup to land on. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the angle of his brother's descent, and an icy blast hit Hiccup's head and knocked him unconscious. He dropped into the chilly water.

* * *

Despite loving the cold, Elsa also enjoyed sitting with her family by the fire, as they often did in spring evenings. As Kristoff told them more about his travels, she washed Anna's hair. She accomplished this by coating it in ice and melting it, letting the water rinse the dirt, soot, and flour into a frosty bowl. Then, she froze every droplet and dissolved it, leaving Anna's hair perfectly dry. Finally, she braided it into two equal plaits. Now, Elsa was relaxing as Anna fixed her own hair into the single braid she preferred, while Kristoff played his mandolin softly. It was perfectly peaceful.

And then they heard the scream.

Immediately Elsa jumped up. "That's Hiccup!" She raced upstairs, Anna and Kristoff following her. Then both boys screamed. "JACK!"

They reached the ballroom and followed the draft to the open window. They could see Rapunzel standing alone at the edge of the wharf, looking out to sea. The boys were nowhere in sight. In a panic, Elsa dispersed the slide and formed a steep snow mountain in the courtyard. She quickly fashioned ice snowboards to their feet and practically flew down, screaming at the guards to open the gate. She continued the path with ice and skated to the dock just in time to see Jack rising out of the water on a pillar of snow, Hiccup in his arms. They reached Rapunzel at the same time.

"Hiccup! What happened?" she asked, taking Hiccup in her arms.

"I'm sorry mama," Jack wailed. "It was an accident."

"Jack accidentally hit Hiccup in the head with ice," Rapunzel explained as Anna and Kristoff arrived. "He was trying to stop him from flying into the ocean but it didn't work. Let me in."

Elsa realized she was holding Hiccup too close to her body. Instantly, she loosened her grip and allowed Rapunzel to wrap her hair around Hiccup's head. She began to sing in a rich voice, unusually deep for her age, and her hair began to glow.

" _Flower gleam and glow._

 _Let your power shine._

 _Save what has been lost,_

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _What once was mine…_ "

Hiccup woke up, blinking uncertainly. "Mama?"

"Oh, Hiccup! Thank goodness you're safe."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"He's had head trauma, Elsa," Kristoff reminded her. "It's pretty common to have slight amnesia for a little while afterwards. Let's get him inside and in bed. Don't worry about it, Hiccup. You're fine now, that's all that matters." He scooped Hiccup into his strong, powerful arms and started back towards the castle.

"Why is there snow? I thought it's supposed to be spring," Hiccup said, puzzled. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Okay…Maybe more than slight amnesia," Kristoff said.

"Should we tell him?" Anna asked.

"Not tonight," Kristoff said. "It might scare him or confuse him even more. Wait till tomorrow. If he doesn't remember by then, we can explain."

They continued walking; only Jack stayed behind, still crying. Elsa turned and went back to him.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it was an accident, I'm not mad at you."

"If Hiccup doesn't remember, don't tell him it was me."

"Alright, that's fine. He doesn't have to know it was you who hurt him."

"No, I mean…don't tell him that I have powers."

"Why not?"

"Because then he'll want to play with me and I'll hurt him again."

"Jack, you won't hurt him again. It's okay for you all to play together, just not at night when we're not around to say what's safe and what's dangerous. Besides, he'll see you making snow eventually."

"I'm not going to use my powers again."

"Jack, listen. I know you're scared, but you can't…"

"NO! I don't want to! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Elsa sighed. It was late, and her son had just had a frightening experience. He wasn't thinking clearly, but perhaps after a night's sleep he would come to his senses. Reluctantly, she let the matter drop.

But the next morning, Hiccup still did not remember last night's events or any kind of magic. He remembered snow in the castle, but now how it had gotten there. Unfortunately, it seemed Rapunzel's magic hair had no effect on memory loss. So after breakfast, Elsa explained the situation to her family and all of her servants.

"Don't tell him I have powers," Jack said firmly.

"Jack, you share the same room with him. You can't hide the fact forever."

"Then I want my own room."

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Finally, Elsa nodded, and told one of the servants to prepare a guest bedroom for Jack. Then she went up and told Hiccup about how she and Rapunzel had powers, and how he had hit his head the night before. Jack moved out that day, much to Hiccup's sadness and confusion, but Jack told him that he had been planning on moving out that day anyway, whether or not the accident had happened. Hiccup accepted this, believing that Jack would still play with him, just sleeping in a different room at night.

But that was not what happened.

Jack shunned everyone except Elsa. He hardly spoke a word at mealtimes, and spent the rest of the spring and summer locked up in his new room, devoting his time to his studies. It was the only thing that kept him occupied, and despite doing it without a tutor (for he refused to see him as well), he got along splendidly and made excellent grades.

Rapunzel went back to being a princess, and went on several diplomatic trips with her father and mother that summer. This, however, left Hiccup all on his own, with nobody to play with. He tried convincing Jack to come out and play with him. He remembered that he and Jack had been really good friends, and that Jack had written some songs. And if Jack liked to sing, maybe Hiccup would show him that he could sing too.

So one snowy winter day, Hiccup ran up to Jack's door and knocked.

" _Jack?_

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _Come on, let's go and play!_

 _I never see you anymore,_

 _Come out the door._

 _It's like you've gone away!_

 _We used to be best buddies,_

 _but now we're not._

 _I wish you would tell me why!_

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman…_ "

"Go away, Hiccup," Jack said without opening the door.

Hiccup's face fell. " _Okay, bye_."

Jack stared out the window, and a few minutes later he saw Hiccup, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff playing together. The window involuntarily frosted over. Jack tried to clear it, but found he could not. He had slowly lost control over his powers. So instead he swiped the pane clean with his sleeve every time it fogged it up. He watched his little brother longingly, and although he knew Hiccup couldn't hear, he sang back to him.

" _Of course I wanna to build a snowman,_

 _There, I've said it, I've confessed._

 _But I need to stay locked up inside_

 _Although I hate to hide,_

 _I know it's for the best._

 _You know you're still my best friend,_

 _I wish that I could be out there by your side!_

 _Of course I want to build a snowman,_

 _Oh how I'd love to build a snowman_."

Years passed, and still Jack stayed in his room. He even secluded himself further, sleeping in till close to 10:00 AM and eating brunch on his own. No one could convince him to come out for anything other than dinner. And yet, Hiccup continued to try. He coaxed and pleaded for hours outside Jack's door, but Jack hid in the closet in a fort made of pillows and clothes, muffling the sounds. But whenever Hiccup sang, he poked his head out and listened.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _Or ride our bike around the hall?_

 _I think some company is overdue,_

 _I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!_

My favorite's Bork.

 _It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms,_

 _Just watching the hours tick by!_

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock…_ "

He kept clicking his tongue for nearly ten minutes. Jack waited for him to stop, but he never did.

Finally he called out, "Hiccup, stop, that's getting annoying."

The sound stopped. Hiccup had finally given up. After three years of asking, he was finished. Thirteen year old Jack kept expecting him to come back, but he never did. For a second time, he sang back.

" _Of course I wanna build a snowman!_

 _And run around and dance and play_

 _I'm really lonely stuck inside my room,_

 _My life's all glum and doom,_

 _But I have gotta stay!_

 _I know you're feeling lonely,_

 _I know I am too,_

 _My powers will not subside!_

 _Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel!_ "

More time passed, and eventually even the kingdom forgot that Jack had powers. While Hiccup appeared at public events alongside Elsa, Jack published poems to convince Arendelle he was still alive and well. He grew quite famous for them, and nobody minded his absence, although a few girls were heartily disappointed he did not show up to read them in person. Rumor was, he was considered, ironically, to be the hottest guy in town. But still he did not come out.

When he was eighteen, however, Elsa decided that he needed to start showing an interest in the kingdom.

"What? No way!" Jack protested when he was told. "I don't have any control over my powers. I'll hurt someone!"

"Of course you don't have any control!" Elsa snapped. "You haven't been practicing with them for eight years!"

"Because they're not safe!" Jack said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Well then, let's you and I go up into the mountains. Pretend you're going to the University of Dale or something so nobody thinks it's suspicious. I'll help you practice and you can live up there for awhile until you get better."

"No, mother. I don't ever want to use my powers again."

"Jackson Lopet Frost, you are being completely ridiculous!"

"I'm too scared!" Jack yelled, sliding down the wall to the floor. Ice started to form in the corner of the room.

Elsa took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Jack," she said gently. "You don't have to be afraid. You have a rare gift. It's a blessing. Use it, be proud of it! It's nothing to fear."

"It's not a blessing, it's a curse," he growled.

"Don't say that."

"It's true! I nearly killed Hiccup, and I've been alone for eight years, all because of them!"

"It was your choice to stay alone for eight years and not tell Hiccup that I'm not the only one in this family who can make snow! You didn't have to do this. We tried to convince you otherwise but you wouldn't listen!"

"This is the only way!"

"Not it's not!"

"YES IT IS!" Jack screamed.

A cold blast of snow hit Elsa and absorbed right through her. She could barely even gasp as she crumpled to the ground. It took Jack a second to realize what had happened. And when he did, he was too afraid to go near her. There was only one solution. He ran to the door and threw it open, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"RAPUNZEL! ANNA! HELP!"

Luckily, they were nearby and came running immediately, bringing Kristoff and Hiccup, sixteen, as well. Rapunzel immediately wrapped her hair around Elsa and sang…but to no effect. Everyone asked Jack what had happened but he couldn't think up a believable lie with Hiccup around. Kristoff carried Elsa to her room and started a fire.

Every doctor in Arendelle that could be spared was summoned and examined her. They finally reached the conclusion that Elsa's lungs were somehow damaged. Exactly how they could not say, only that they could hear cracking. Jack, for the first time since the accident, dared to approach. He grabbed the stethoscope and listened. To his horror, he knew exactly what it was.

"It's ice. Your lungs are filled with ice!"

He quickly moved away again.

"How did you get ice in your lungs?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa didn't answer. She just looked at Jack, but he refused to answer truthfully. "We…had a fight. She got angry and the ice shot out of her hands at the mirror. It must have reflected back at her."

Anna rolled her eyes. It was a horrible lie, but Hiccup, innocent as he was, believed it.

Now that they knew what had happened, new tactics were tried. Both Jack and Elsa attempted to remove the ice, but both failed. Desperate now, sorcerers and magicians were called, but nothing worked. Growing weaker by the second, Elsa finally requested to speak with Jack alone.

"This is all my fault!"

"Don't feel guilty," Elsa said soothingly. "I hadn't told anyone but Rapunzel yet, but I'm sick anyway. I wouldn't have lasted more than a few weeks." Jack was silent. "Anna and Kristoff will take over as acting King and Queen until you are of age."

"Which is?"

"In three years, when you turn twenty-one."

"I…I think I can learn to control my powers by then."

"You have to stop being afraid. You can do this, I know you can. When you were little, you had perfect control, except for the cleaning up part, but you were still learning. Jack, just believe that you can, and you will. You're going to make a great king someday. Bring in the others, quickly."

Jack ran to the door and beckoned the others in. Elsa motioned Hiccup to come closer; she could no longer talk above a whisper.

"Don't ever feel like just because you don't have powers you weren't as special to me, okay? I love you so much." She smiled feebly at him. "You remind me so much of your father. And you," she said, pointing at Rapunzel, who also came near. "Don't you feel guilty for not being able to heal me."

Both of them nodded tearfully. Hiccup didn't quite know what she was talking about, since obviously she and Rapunzel were the only ones with powers, but he decided to go along with it. Finally, Anna and Kristoff came beside Elsa as she gave some last instructions for running the kingdom. She died in Anna's arms and holding Hiccup's hand a few minutes later. Jack, who had refused to go close to the bed for fear of hurting somebody else, fled the room. Ice coated the room and the hallway outside, following him as he ran back to his own sanctuary. Despite being mid-autumn, a blizzard howled outside. It took a whole day for Jack to calm himself down enough to stop it. Anna later told everyone, at Jack's request, that it was Elsa's power leaving her body.

Inside his room, which was also covered in ice, snowflakes hung in suspended animation. He sat with his back up against the door, his grief so great that he could not form any ice or snow. Anna came and asked Jack if he was going to the funeral, but he didn't answer. Instead, he stayed indoors through both the funeral three days later, and Anna and Kristoff's somber coronation a week after Elsa's death. Shortly after the coronation, the gates to the castle closed in mourning. Hiccup, even more lonely than before, wandered to Jack's room and knocked one last time.

"Jack?

 _Please, I know you're in there._

 _People are asking where you've been._

 _They say 'Have courage,' and I'm trying to._

 _I'm right out here for you,_

 _Just let me in…_

 _We only have each other._

 _It's just you and me._

 _What are we gonna do?_

 _Do you wanna build a snowman…_ "

He slid down the door and buried his head in his arms, ignoring the intense cold that came from the other side. The whole castle was freezing, and he suspected it was Elsa's powers, still lingering. When Hiccup finally left, Jack replied.

"Hiccup…

 _Yes, I know you're out there._

 _That must have been rough on your own._

 _But now my powers have grown much too strong,_

 _I feared this all along,_

 _I must be alone._

 _You deserve much better, than what I can be._

 _There's nothing that I can do._

 _Of course I wanna build a snowman._

But I can't," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Spare

**AN: Before you read this chapter, check out the deleted song "More Than Just The Spare."**

* * *

Hiccup was incredibly bored. With Jack in isolation, Anna and Kristoff swamped with kingdom duties, and Rapunzel an official princess, he was pretty much left out. Nobody seemed to pay him much attention anymore. One day that spring, he decided enough was enough. He was going to sneak out of the castle and into the town. The gates were still closed in mourning, but he figured he could slip out the servant's side door pretty easily. He spent some considerable time preparing fine clothes into tattered rags. He mussed up his hair and dirtied his face, hopefully beyond recognition. Then, finally ready, he slipped out unnoticed.

Life had moved on in Arendelle. Of course people were still sad about their loss, but the town couldn't stay still either. The marketplace was especially busy in the early spring. The first thing Hiccup noticed was that his fashion sense was WAY behind. Trying to act casual, he slipped up to what appeared to be some sort of clothing booth, but when he realized that all the cloth was pink, he tried to slip away. Too late. The owner of the stall, a very tall, extremely skinny guy with black hair bent down over him, smiling desperately.

"The name's Once-ler. I see you're interested in my Thneed!" he said over-enthusiastically.

"Oh, uh. I was. Then I noticed it was pink."

"Oh, the color doesn't matter one bit! It's made of the softest, finest material in all the earth: Truffula tree fuzz."

"Truffula?" Hiccup asked, intrigued in spite of himself.

"Yes, sir! Almost magical trees that grow in a distant, far off land. Very exotic. Feel how soft it is!"

Once-ler picked up one of his products and laid it across the table, forcing Hiccup to feel the texture. It was extremely soft, but Hiccup didn't seem to think it would make him blend in any less.

"It seems wonderful, but…nobody else is really wearing it."

Clearly disappointed, the man's face fell. "You're right, it's not the height of fashion. It will be one day though, you'll see!"

"Well, I'd love to help you start the fashion craze, or whatever you call it, but I'm trying not to draw attention to myself right now, if you know what I mean."

Once-ler nodded wisely. "I know exactly what you mean. Family troubles, right? Trying to sneak out of the house so you can get away from your overbearing siblings!"

Hiccup was shocked. "Exactly! Except for the sibling part, mine is the opposite problem."

"Ah, yes. The ignoring. I went through that stage, too."

"And, did it ever end?" Hiccup asked eagerly.

"No. That's why I'm trying to sell my Thneed, so I can get more attention and love from my family."

He looked so down, that Hiccup felt sorry for him. "Maybe one day, when this is all over, I'll help you out."

The smile reappeared again, but this time it didn't look forced. He was genuinely happy, and quite touched. "Thanks! I'll hold you to that promise. What's your name, by the way?"

Hiccup hesitated. He couldn't give away his real name, or everyone would know who he was and he would get in BIG trouble. But, nobody in town knew his nickname…

"Hiccup," he said at last. "I'm Hiccup."

"Ha! We share a hatred toward our weird but inescapable names," the Once-ler said light heartedly. "Well, see you around, Hiccup."

"Bye," Hiccup said, waving. Smiling, he ventured back into the marketplace. He'd just made his first real friend.

Eventually, he found some clothes that looked fashionable yet weren't too expensive. Then, noticing how late the day was, he sprinted back to the castle. He hardly had time to discard the ruined Prince Casual wear and hide his new peasant clothes before the bell rang for dinner. Quickly, he washed up and ran down the hall, sliding into his seat across from Rapunzel at the last second. She frowned at him, obviously displeased at his lack of etiquette, but Hiccup was so happy he didn't care.

"Hiccup, where were you hiding today?" Anna asked. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh, uh…my secret. Can't tell. Why _were_ you looking for me?"

"It's my birthday," Rapunzel said flatly. "We went on a picnic in the mountains and thought you would have liked to come."

"Oh." Hiccup's face fell. That would have been fun, getting to reconnect with his family.

"No problem," Kristoff said nonchalantly. "We can have another picnic tomorrow."

"No, we have a meeting tomorrow with the tax collectors," Anna reminded him, though she sounded sad.

"Oh. Well we'll have one eventually."

Hiccup cheered up at that, and when the birthday cake was brought out, he thought,

 _This has been the best day of my life._

* * *

Hiccup snuck out again a few days later, when it became clear that the picnic wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Unfortunately, the Once-ler was gone. Another tradesmen said he had moved on to another city, to try his luck there. Hiccup sighed, saddened that he had lost somebody else. No matter, he would just make other friends.

 _Or, maybe I'll just get to know the city first_ , he thought. _I hardly know this place._

So, he contentedly wandered the streets, looking at all the sights and sounds. As long as he could find the market, which lay right outside the castle gates, he figured Arendelle would be a pretty easy place to maneuver. He started with the one familiar street. He recognized the tailor where he had found his peasant clothes, and the library that Elsa had dedicated the year she died. Hiccup had been present at the dedication, but hadn't been able to visit since.

 _That would make a nice afternoon_ , he thought. He very nearly went in, but then, _Nah, I'll save that one for later. Maybe during a rainy day. Today is a day for exploring and adventure._

The rest of the street was filled with fun, colorful store fronts. Hiccup stopped by the sweet shop for some chocolates before continuing the exploration. As it turned out, that street ended up in the wealthy neighborhood, where he was yelled at by some snobby boys his own age. Luckily, a kindly old lady stopped them and told them to go home, it wasn't nice to yell at peasants, since it wasn't their fault they had no where to wash.

 _On second thought, maybe she's not as nice as she looks,_ he thought as he fled the scene.

He ran into the same lady in the shops a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, my boy," she said sweetly. "Are you lost?"

"Yes," Hiccup said. "I mean, yes ma'am. I'm kind of new here."

"Oh, that explains a lot," she laughed. "Well, if you go down to the wharf, there's a map store near the big gazebo and the fisherman's inn. That'll help you out."

"Um, thanks," he said awkwardly.

Not sure what else to do, Hiccup found the map shop and bought one. He sat down by the wharf, dangling his feet into the cool fjord waters and poured over the map, making a list of all the places to visit. Nearby, some sailors unloaded cargo off a double masted ship. They joked about how chilly it was, and Hiccup overheard one of the older men cut in seriously.

"Not nearly as cold as it could be!"

"What do you mean?" the younger boys asked.

"This is said to be a cursed land. Long ago the trolls—laugh if you may but people believe it—foretold a prophecy:

"Your future is bleak

your kingdom will splinter

your land shall be cursed

with unending winter.

With blasts of cold will come dark art

and a ruler with a frozen heart

then all will perish in snow and ice

unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice."

"Well if that isn't the bleedenest thing," the others scoffed.

Hiccup turned away, thinking of his mother. Had the prophecy come before or after she took the throne? Had she dealt with any hate or fear because of her powers? He kept thinking until his stomach reminded him to eat. The Mermaid Lagoon was the nearest on the map, so he tried there.

"I'm sorry," the bar keeper said, eyeing him suspiciously. He had a long black beard and a hook for a hand, which was a little frightening. "But you'll need money if you want to eat."

Without batting an eye, Hiccup pulled out two gold coins. The man raised an eyebrow but he took the money without complaint. Hiccup took a seat near some sailors. They looked like the same ones who had been unloading the boat all afternoon.

"Excuse me," he asked a little timidly. "But where have you come from?"

"Corona and the Southern Isles," one of them said. He looked like he was only a little older than Hiccup himself. "Have you ever been?"

"No, but I'd like to, some day," Hiccup said eagerly.

"If we were looking for an extra crew member, I'm sure the captain would love to welcome you on board. But I'm afraid we're a little full at the moment."

"Oh, that's alright," Hiccup said quickly. "I can't leave now, anyway. Family duties and all that."

The boy nodded and looked away, laughing at another sailor's joke. Hiccup couldn't help but feel disappointed. A barmaid sidled up and dropped a plate of food in front of him: a stale roll and and a sickly looking fish. He poked it in disgust, but when he saw how the people ate it so hungrily, he decided not to complain.

 _Is this how people really eat?_ he wondered. _I need to mention this to Anna. But without explaining how I know…_

"So, tell me about this measly kingdom," he overheard a sailor saying.

Hiccup jolted, wondering if someone were talking to him.

"Well, it ain't much for sight-seeing, that's for sure," one of the older men laughed. "But they've got a thriving ice export, and a good market that draws crowds from all over the region. Their queen died a few years ago, I heard, so her sister is the acting steward until the crown prince is old enough."

"Crown prince?"

"Yeah, the boy next in line for the throne, Jack I believe. Although they say he's very mysterious and not good with people. There's a lot of rumor surrounding the kid. Nobody knows much about him."

"Huh. I've never heard the term crown prince before."

"It's not used very much. See, it's only needed when there's another prince who won't get to be king. Well, not likely. Let's just say that other prince is the spare. He's only needed if the crown prince dies and doesn't leave an heir. You might say there's an heir and a spare for every kingdom."

Hiccup pushed away his plate and left rather quickly, heading back to the palace. Strangely enough, he didn't feel like exploring any more.

"Spare?" he wondered, walking through the streets to the servant's entrance. "Am I really just the spare?" He started to sing sadly.

" _I'm not part of the town, not born to be king._

 _Just somebody hopelessly in-between._

 _He's the scholar, athlete, poet._

 _I'm the screw up,_ " he sighed. "Don't I know it. _But then who could ever compare?_

 _Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare…_

 _Well, I won't care!_ "

At this point, he had slipped through the servant's door and into the secret passages within the walls.

" _So I'm the extra button on a coat_

 _In case another one comes loose._

 _But if I have to be a button_

 _Why can't I be a button that's of use?_ "

He ran around the corner and nearly ran into Maudie, carrying fresh white sheets. "Oops!"

"Careful, master Henry!" she scolded. "Oh, you're all filthy. Get up to your room and clean yourself up!"

Grinning, Hiccup continued running down the halls, gaining confidence.

" _I may lack style and I may lack grace_

 _And once in a while I fall on my face_

 _But this little button deserves a place in the sky_

 _This button wants to fly_ …" he yelled as he burst into his room.

"Wait, buttons can't fly, doesn't make any sense!"

Laughing, he tore away the rustic garb and splashed water over his face.

" _So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up_

 _Over somebody's old barn door_

 _And I'll be hanging there forever_

 _Just wishing the horse had one leg more._

 _And maybe I can't be the perfect one_

 _And maybe I err on the side of fun_

 _But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere_

 _This horseshoe is more than just a spare!_ "

Now clothed, he ran out to the balcony and looked out to sea longingly.

" _Someday I'll find my thing_

 _A thing that's all my own_

 _That thing that makes me part of something, not just all alone_

 _If only all this feeling I have in my heart_

 _Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part!_ "

He scaled the column onto the roof, hanging onto the spires like he used to do with Jack and Rapunzel.

" _So I'm just the second born brother_

 _Who most of the town ignores_

 _Like a button, like a horseshoe_

 _Like a boy who's bad at metaphors!_

 _Maybe I don't have a magic touch_

 _And maybe I don't have a talent as such_

 _Just this heart with much too much to share_ …"

He slid back down to the balcony and ran to the door, ready to take on anything.

"So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare!"

Rapunzel opened the door and they nearly ran into each other, squeaking in surprise.

"Whoa! Um, hi," he said awkwardly, hoping she hadn't heard.

But she was smiling sweetly. "It's fine, don't worry about it. It's just, um, time for dinner."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Maudie refused to tell you, she says you nearly ruined her sheets a few minutes ago."

"Ah. That. Didn't really think about the consequences there…"

"What were you doing in the servants halls?"

"Um…trying to avoid being seen while I was covered in dirt?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Rapunzel said sarcastically. "Obviously that makes sense." They walked for awhile in awkward silence. "Hiccup, I'm sorry if I haven't been there for you recently. I know we used to have a lot of fun together."

"And Jack."

"And Jack," she added sadly. "So, I'm sorry."

"Well, maybe we could spend some time together tonight," Hiccup suggested.

"Oh," Rapunzel looked taken aback. "I would, but…I'm leaving."

"Again?"

"Yeah. There's a party for all the princesses in the region. Princesses from DunBroch and Corona, and I think there's one from Berk, too. Anyway, mother thought it would be nice for me to go. It establishes good relationships."

"Makes sense, I guess," Hiccup shrugged, frowning a little. "How long will you be gone?"

"A week," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh. Ok. Have fun then."


	4. Chapter 4: First Time in Forever

* _Three years later_ *

Hiccup was dreaming. He was the captain of his own boat, and he was sailing it out through the fjord and into the wide open ocean beyond. It was a recurring dream he had often, but he had never made it past the protective bay. Something always happened, whether it was a storm, a sea monster, a man jumped overboard, or the dream just ended. But this time he just _knew_ they would make it out. They were so close, and the wind was picking up speed every second. Almost there…

Knock, knock, knock. "Master Henry!"

Moaning, Hiccup turned over and drew the covers over his head. If he could just go back to sleep, then he could make it through the gap…

"Good morning, Master Henry!" Maudie called through the door. "Are you awake?"

Groggily, Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yup, I'm awake…I'm awake…" His head suddenly fell forward, resting on his knees.

"Master Henry, don't make me come in there!"

"Who is it?" he asked, jolting awake. "Is that you, Maudie?"

A loud frustrated sigh was his only answer. "Get up, Master Henry, it's coronation day."

"Coronation day…" Hiccup mumbled, yawning. Suddenly he sat bolt upright. "Oh! It's _coronation day_!"

He leapt out of bed and quickly put on the fancy new suit that had been delivered to him the week before. This really did merit the early wake up. Although he had managed to sneak out of the castle, he hadn't been able to do it very regularly. After a year or two, he ran into his tutor in the market place, and he had been dragged back. Since that day nearly five years ago, his outings had been very restricted. But Anna, bless her soul, had allowed him to do whatever he liked today, as long as he made it to the coronation and the ball on time. Running with excitement, he threw open the doors and burst into the hallway.

"It's coronation day!" he yelled to no one in particular. He slid down the banister stairs to the grand ballroom, where they were preparing for the night's banquet.

 _"_ _The window is open, so's that door_

 _I didn't know they did that anymore_

 _Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

 _For years I've roamed these empty halls_

 _Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

 _Finally they're opening up the gates_

 _"_ _There'll be actual real live people_

 _It'll be totally strange_

 _But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

He ran out to the courtyard and balanced along the edge of the fountains.

 _"_ _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _There'll be music, there'll be light_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _I'll be dancing through the night_

 _"_ _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

 _But I'm somewhere in that zone_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _I won't be alone."_

Sighing happily, he sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked at his reflection, slipping into his second favorite daydream. This one was new, unlike the sailing dream. In this one, he met a princess, they fell in love, and they moved to another kingdom and went on adventures. He sang quietly to himself.

 _"_ _And we'll laugh and talk all evening,_

 _Which is totally bizarre_

 _Nothing like the life I've led so far_

 _"_ _For the first time in forever_

 _There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _I could be noticed by someone_

 _"_ _And I know it is totally crazy_

 _To dream I'd find romance_

 _But for the first time in forever_

 _At least I've got a chance."_

* * *

Jack looked down from his room over the courtyard the marketplace. So many people were already milling around in the square, waiting for the gates to open. Hiccup was waiting in the courtyard, walking around the fountains like a little kid, even though he was nearly 20. Jack's hands were shaking with nervousness. He had been practicing for weeks, but it still felt weird to have the gloves off. He was terrified something would go wrong. But no, he mustn't think of that.

 _"Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good prince you always have to be…"_

He looked up at the painting of Elsa. She had been so strong, even through the death of her husband. She not only controlled her powers, but the people knew about them and loved her for it. But Jack knew that would not be his fate. There was no way he could control the raging monster inside of him. He picked up a decorative round bowl and a candlestick, pretending like they were the coronation symbols. His hands shook with nerves as frost crept up the sides.

 _"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

 _Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

He quickly set down the frosted items and squared his shoulders. " _But it's only for today_."

Hiccup was still singing in the courtyard, itching to get back to his beloved city. " _It's agony to wait_."

Jack threw open the doors to his study, where several servants and guards stood at the ready. "Tell the guards to open up the gates," he declared, trying to look and sound confident.

"The gate!" the guards yelled.

Hiccup jumped to his feet as the massive wooden doors opened for the first time in years. Townsfolk and visiting merchants started pouring in, looking around and talking excitedly, but Hiccup took no notice. He slipped through them all and vaulted to the thick guard rail on the bridge, running down it the whole way and spinning around lamp posts.

" _For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of…_

 _A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love!_ "

He jumped down at the end and ran through the nearly empty marketplace, nearly crashing into a girl with fiery red hair and a reindeer. He was back at the wharf, breathing in the thick salty air. The whole way was clear, perfect for a grand finale.

" _I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _Nothing's in my way!"_

He should have known not to sing such dangerous ironic lyrics. Because of course, at that very moment, a girl riding a horse stumbled out of an alleyway and crashed right into him. Hiccup stumbled backwards and landed in a rowboat, very undignified for a prince. But most embarrassingly, he had been caught singing in town.

"Hey!" he protested, flinging a stray piece of seaweed away. His suit was now muddied and ruined.

Looking up, he started in surprise. It was a fine, strong horse, one that seemed like it would belong to a noble. But the girl who was riding it was dressed in rags and was a mess. But even beneath the grime she was stunningly beautiful, with wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she stuttered. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Hiccup said, gingerly stepping out of the boat. "Where on earth did you get such a fine horse?"

"Um…" the girl stopped, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh! Of course, I should have known. You're also a royal in disguise," Hiccup said. "Don't worry, I used to do that too, until my guardians stopped me."

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed eagerly. "I'm so glad someone finally understands. I'm…Princess Astrid of the Hoffersons of Berk."

"I've always dreamed of visiting Berk," Hiccup said longingly. Then, remembering his manners, he bowed. "I'm Prince…Henry of Arendelle."

"Prince Henry!" Astrid squeaked. She quickly dismounted and curtseyed. "My apologies, your highness. I meant no ill will on this wonderful day of celebration."

"Like I said before, you're fine. Pardoned, I guess is the correct term. You may rise, I guess." He paused. "Do royals say that to each other? I've not had much experience and I just thought of that."

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure myself," she laughed lightly. "Politics these days are ever so complicated."

Hiccup grinned, glad to know he wasn't the only one. He was really starting to like Princess Astrid. Suddenly, the bells started ringing, the call to the coronation. Looking down, he suddenly realized his suit was in ruins. Astrid looked like she realized the same thing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I have to go," Hiccup said, quickly leaving. He bowed quickly. "Um, nice meeting you!"

Astrid watched him go, an idea slowly forming in her mind. Kind Prince Henry, the one that so many had forgotten about. He was perfect. Now all she needed were the right clothes. She quickly led the horse back to a stable, where the new stable boy thanked her profusely and paid her the reward he had promised, even though she had been the one to steal the horse the night before. But nobody needed to know that. Astrid pocketed the money and ran to the tailor's, a good friend of her family for a long time.

"Quickly, what do you have that I can buy and go to the coronation?" she asked.

"You're going to the coronation?" the tailor asked in confusion.

"Yes, if you have a dress that fits me and is ready to go," she begged. "I brought money, see?"

The old man looked her over. "You're going to need a lot more than that, sweetheart. Now, let's see what we can do."

* * *

"Jack!" Hiccup knocked on the door frantically. "Jack, can I come in? Please, my suit was accidentally ruined and I need a new one."

Jack opened the door in alarm and confusion. "How did you accidentally ruin a suit?" he asked incredously. Hiccup shrugged, at a loss for words. "Fine, but hurry," Jack said in annoyance, pointing to the closet. "You're taller than me, though. Anything you get is going to look small."

These were the first words they had spoken in years, and Hiccup wasn't sure what to say. And since when was he the taller one? He managed to find one that wasn't too terrible in length and hurriedly left. Jack was left on the bed, a bit winded from the brief encounter. Hiccup was so full of energy and so incredibly carefree that it almost hurt. It seemed like his days of wanting to reconnect were over as well. The brothers had barely looked at each other. And since when had Hiccup surpassed him in height? He'd try to play it off casually, but the difference had shocked him.

"Jack?" Anna had slipped in so quietly he hadn't noticed.

"Hi," Jack said.

"Was that Hiccup? In here?"

"Yes," Jack answered simply. "His suit was ruined five minutes after he put it on so he came to borrow one of mine."

"Did you speak to him?" Anna asked eagerly. "He's been so lonely lately."

"Not much," Jack said, looking at the floor a little guilty. "But to be fair he was in and out like a summer storm."

"Elsa never wanted it to be like this, Jack," Anna sighed. "She didn't want you to feel like you had to hide or be afraid of yourself."

"I'm not afraid of myself," he lied. "I just don't want to hurt Hiccup. Not again. I can't hurt anyone again. When she died, I promised myself I would never use my powers again. But I can't control them, it just slips out."

"That's not true," Anna said. "I just won't believe that. You will learn to control your powers just like Elsa did."

"Yeah, that's what mom said," Jack fired back, clutching the bed posts. Frosty patterns swirled along the wood as he tried to control it.

Anna was quiet for a long time. "I know you'll make her proud," she said at last. "Good luck at the coronation. You remember everything we went over?"

"Yes."

"Good. Our carriage is arriving shortly and apparently I have to make sure Hiccup looks presentable. I'll see you there."

* * *

Hiccup was waiting in the foyer of the chapel when Jack's carriage pulled up. Jack had known that his brother would be there, but his heart still caught in his throat when he noticed how nice and dressed up he was. Hiccup was an adult now. Heck, _he_ was an adult now, and about to be crowned king. The footman opened the door and Jack alighted, trying not sway. He tugged on the thin white gloves, making sure they were on correctly. He did not imagine that being this nervous was even possible. The door to the chapel closed behind him with a resounding bang, and both boys jumped. Hiccup tried to laugh it off lightly, but Jack could only smile.

"You nervous?" Hiccup asked.

Jack laughed, short and harsh. "I'm about to be crowned king. Yes, I'm nervous." He glanced sideways at him. "You don't look too steady yourself."

"My brother's about to be crowned king. There are people in the castle and I just realized I've forgotten all the dances I've ever been taught. I'm probably going to look like a fool in front of all these people."

"I guarantee there will be worse dancers than you," Jack said. "Remember mother's story about the Duke of Wesleton's efforts to woo her?"

Hiccup stifled a laugh. "I wonder if he'll be here tonight."

"Dear God, I hope not." The music playing in the chapel started to fade and suddenly Jack was all nerves. "How do I look?"

"Fine. Maybe don't have your hand resting on your sword though, you look like you're ready to kill somebody at any moment."

Jack quickly dropped his hands to his side, partly because the sentence scared him more than Hiccup knew. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and gathering courage. The doors opened, and he smiled at the standing crowd. Slowly, he walked down the aisle to the declaration of trumpets. The rest of the ceremony past in a blur; the oath, the recited history, everything was forgotten except for the end. Anna and Kristoff had removed their regent's diadems and given them back to the officiators. As they stepped to the side, Anna gave Jack a severe look. Time to take off the gloves. Shakily, Jack slipped the gloves off and handed them to Hiccup, who was nearest. Then the priest brought forth the coronation regalia. These were more than just the candlestick and bowl he had practiced with. Stiffly, Jack took them in his hands and turned to face the crowd. He heard Anna hold her breath.

"Announcing," the priest said in a loud, magnificent, frustratingly slow voice. "Jackson Lopet..."

 _Hurry up!_ Jack thought desperately as ice crackled around his hands. It would become visible any second. Hiccup would see.

"Robert Reginald Frost, King of Arendelle!"

As soon as the applause started, Jack turned and thrust the frosted items onto the pillow, away from prying eyes. He held out a hand and Hiccup gave him back the gloves. Once they were on, he felt safe again, and turned to face the crowd, relaxed once again. The hard part was over. But he didn't see Anna and Kristoff exchange a rapid, worried glance.


	5. Chapter 5: Love is An Open Door

**AN: This one has two songs, including "You're You" outtake. Look that one up before you begin. It's really sweet, you know, despite being Han's song.**

* * *

From Hiccup's point of view, the ceremony had gone off perfectly. Jack had looked magnificent. He had spotted Astrid wedged in awkwardly between two older men, looking a little uncomfortable, but she had smiled and given him a little wave. After the crowning, he had tried to find her again, but it was too crowded. Hiccup slipped out the back door, nobody was interested in seeing him anyway, and went back to the town. Streamers hung over every street in the Arendelle colors: purple, green and gold. The market was packed with people from all over, some speaking in different languages. Hiccup reveled in it all, and roamed the streets until evening. This time, he was careful not to damage the suit.

He made it to the ball on time, as promised. Well, the band had already started and the people were dancing, but he made it in time for the grand entrance. A small horn trumpeted loudly, and the band died down. Behind the wall, Hiccup could hear everyone's fancy clothes ruffling as they turned respectfully.

"Announcing King Jack of Arendelle!"

Jack smoothly walked in and took his place as the people clapped and cheered.

"Announcing Prince Henry of Arendelle!"

Hiccup started, at first not recognizing his name. He came out in a bit of a rush and stood a few feet away from the door, not remembering where he was supposed to stand. The announcer gently guided him to stand near Jack, and the dancing continued. Both boys stood awkwardly for a minute, looking around for cues.

"What do we do now?" Hiccup whispered.

"I have absolutely no clue," Jack admitted quietly. "Where's Anna?"

Hiccup scanned the busy ballroom. "There, by the dessert table."

"Ah, of course," Jack nodded. "I guess we'll just wait here then."

"Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed suddenly. "Those are Ralph's chocolates! No wonder his store was closed today."

"You…recognize the chocolates?" Jack asked, looking at him for the first time. "How?"

"He's the best in Arendelle, of course, but because we imported chocolates from Corona nobody discovered his brilliance until the chocolate shortage a few years ago. I was the one who recommended him."

"Yes, I knew that, but how did you find a chocolate shop in the middle of Arendelle?"

"Oh." Hiccup hesitated. "Um, I may or may not have snuck out of the castle a few times."

Jack's jaw dropped, and he quickly closed it, remembering that people were watching. "You didn't!"

"Yeah. I managed it quite successfully, too. I didn't get caught for three year. Maybe three and a half."

"I should be angry with you," Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief. "But on the other hand, I really don't blame you. It's all I've wanted to do since…" he trailed off.

Hiccup looked around the room again, unsure how to answer. "So, this is a party."

"Yes."

"Not really my type."

"Me either."

"Are we expected to dance?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "We're royalty. We don't technically have to, although it would be polite. But I don't dance. I guess I'll have to talk politics with all these dignitaries instead. It might be nice if you went on a few dances, though."

"Right. I'll get right on that."

Hiccup realized he had been continually scanning the room, looking for Astrid. Before he could look further, the announcer came up to them, followed by an old thin man with glasses.

"The Duke of Weasleton, your majesties," he said.

"It's Wessleton," the Duke snapped, tired of the mispronunciation.

"Ah, good Duke," Jack said with a smile. "We have heard so much about you from our mother."

"Really?" he perked up. "How flattering. Honestly, I thought I made quite a fleeting impression on the dear late queen."

"Oh, no," Hiccup said sincerely. "She spoke about your dancing skills quite often."

The Duke bowed low, and his toupee flopped forward. Hiccup and Jack bit their lips and quite pointedly did not look at each other.

"Your highnesses, I am deeply flattered! I am so pleased I have the chance to continue my legacy tonight."

Abruptly, he pulled up and did an awkward jig to the side. After a few second, Hiccup released the laugh.

"Was he blushing?" he asked, his voice a little higher than normal.

Jack nodded, chuckling. "I wonder if he got a new toupee or it whitened with his hair?"

"I had forgotten mother's story about the toupee," Hiccup said, wiping his eyes.

"Thank goodness we don't have to dance with him," Jack said as the Duke approached Anna on the far side of the room.

"Well, if we are ever in need of cheering up this evening, we know where to look."

"That, and apparently Ralph's chocolate," Jack added. Hiccup grinned, pleased that he had remembered. "How do you think the ceremony went?"

"I think it went fine," Hiccup said. "Although I zoned out during the history of the throne."

"Me too," Jack admitted.

"There was this older guy in the back who fell asleep on a girl's shoulder," Hiccup laughed. "I was trying not to laugh or look at him."

"Hard with a pretty girl at his side?" Jack teased, lightly nudging him. Instantly, panic flooded him, and he withdrew. He had not meant to touch anybody that night, let alone his brother. Luckily, Hiccup hadn't noticed the quick withdrawal.

"Stop it," he said, embarrassed.

Rapunzel ran up to them, laughing. "The Duke is here," she explained. "Have you met him yet?"

"Oh, yes," Jack nodded. "Is he trying to dance with your mother again?"

"Yes, only dad stopped him. But then he tried to move on to _me_! So I told him I had yet to wish my cousin congratulations."

"We will happily be your escape anytime," Hiccup promised. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you," she said, flipping her braid behind her shoulder again and smoothing her purple dress. "I thought it matched the occasion. "Oh! There's Eugene!" She waved across the ballroom, cheeks flushed.

"Since when did you have a suitor?" Jack asked.

"He's not my suitor," Rapunzel insisted. "We're just friends. I met him in Corona last summer."

"Have you heard this?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"Never. Please, do tell us more."

"It's nothing! Actually, he was a theif under the name Flynn Ryder, who tried to steal my crown. Luckily, we were in the marketplace near an ironsmith, so I grabbed a frying pan and knocked him out. Unfortunately, we were both arrested, since nobody knew who I was and my parents weren't with me at the time. Their jail was full and we ended up being across from each other for about a week while I waited for someone to realize the mistake and free me."

"You were in jail with this guy?" Hiccup asked. Both he and Jack were staring open-mouthed.

"Yes, now keep listening. At first I was really mad and the two of argued non-stop. Then the guards threatened to move us to the dungeons if we didn't stop, so I tried a more civil approach. Turns out, he's actually a decent guy who was forced into thievery. After a week, we realized that nobody knew where I was, so he broke us both out of jail and we stormed the castle, confronting the king and queen on their prison system. Eugene was thrown back in jail, of course, until I convinced the queen to help give him another chance. So they gave him a job with a wealthy family in the city, and now he's on his way to becoming a duke," she finished proudly. "We've been writing letters back and forth all year. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a lot to catch up on."

She bounded away quickly, leaving Jack and Hiccup wondering what had just happened.

"That…was insane," Hiccup said in shock.

"I couldn't agree more," Jack laughed.

Hiccup smiled. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Jack said, smiling. The flashback hit him hard. _Hiccup flying through the air, screaming in terror. Jack trying to built a snow mountain to save him, but hitting him in the head. Elsa running in a panic_. "But it can't," he said quickly.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked. "The gates are going to be open all the time now, right?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe only for trade."

"We don't have to have parties every night, it's ok," Hiccup said, reaching a hand out for Jack's shoulder.

"No," Jack said, stepping away. "It just can't."

He turned his back and Hiccup was left standing there, shut out once again. Sighing, he left the dais and slipped into the crowd, heading for the chocolates. Anna had come back after several dances with Kristoff to refill her plate. She smiled at Hiccup, then noticed his crestfallen face.

"He shut you out again, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, grabbing a handful of chocolates and stuffing them in his mouth. Anna didn't contradict him.

"He doesn't know how to do anything else," she sighed. "Is there anyone else here you know?"

"Not that I know of…" he began.

"A chicken with the face of a monkey!" a voice cut across the music.

Turning, Hiccup saw the Duke dancing—if you could call it dancing—with none other than Astrid.

"Excuse me, I need to rescue the young lady," he told Anna. He cut through the other dances and tapped the Duke's shoulder. "Pardon me, Duke, but if you don't mind, Princess Astrid here has promised me a dance."

"Ah, be my guest," the Duke said. "We will finish our dance later."

"Thank you," Astrid whispered to Hiccup. "I had no idea what to do and honestly I think I've forgotten how to dance."

"Don't worry, just let me guide you," he said smiling. "Although I'm not the best dancer either. Don't tell anyone."

Astrid smiled, the first genuine smile he had seen, and it was breathtaking. "Your secret's safe with me, Prince Henry."

"Please, just call me Hiccup." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "It's an old nickname, don't ask. But it's what I'm used to."

"Alright then, Hiccup."

"I'm glad you made it to the ceremony," he said, changing the subject. "I tried to find you afterwards but it was so crowded."

"I understand. I slipped out almost as soon as it was over anyway. I figured I would see you here at the ball." She paused, looking over at Jack. "So, your brother…"

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry if he offended you."

"Oh, no not at all. I was just curious. The castle was closed for so many years, I mean nobody saw either of you for nearly a decade."

"When mom died they closed the gates in mourning, but somehow they never reopened. I don't know why, nobody's ever told me. Most people forget I even exist, including my brother, I think. I didn't see him very much during those seven years. Actually, I don't think Jack saw anybody except Anna and Kristoff." Hiccup cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "Would you like to go on a walk? I could show the gardens if you'd like."

"That sounds delightful," Astrid said. "I don't think I know this next dance they're playing."

Quietly, they slipped away down to the gardens.

"They're beautiful," Astrid breathed.

"You should see them in the spring when all the flowers are blooming," Hiccup smiled. "I practically grew up here. Like I said, most people, even the staff ignored me. I had to entertain myself if I wasn't in lessons."

"What did you do with all your time?"

"I snuck out to the town pretty frequently, like I told you earlier. And I wrote songs. Jack was always the best at that, but I got pretty good. I can rhyme pretty much anything, even on the spot. But other than that, I don't have a lot of social skills. Actually, I don't think rhyming counts as a social skill."

"I think it does," Astrid countered. "I love to sing, too."

"Really? Would you mind showing me?"

Smiling, Astrid began.

 _"Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip_

 _And other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip_

 _Sure, your hair's not perfect,_

 _And there'sーwhat's that on your clothes?_

 _Yeah, you're kinda talkative_

 _With freckles on your nose._

 _"But you're you...you're you,_

 _And that's what makes me smile._

 _You're you...you're you_

 _So stay that way awhile."_

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "I…I don't even know what to say."

" _You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel._

 _Your face is like an open book; so honest true and real._

 _Other people lie and cheat,_

 _When push may come to shove._

 _Your heart doesn't work like that,_

 _You're like a gentle dove._

 _"You're you...you're you,_

 _That's how I hope you stay._

 _You're you...you're you._

 _But anyway, that's all I've got to say."_

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," Hiccup stammered, touched.

"Oh, thanks. It's not my best one ever," Astrid said humbly.

"Can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy," she said, smiling.

" _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

 _And then suddenly I bump into you."_

"I was thinking the same thing!" Astrid said. _"'Cause like_

 _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

 _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue._

 _But with you…"_

 _"But with you I found my place,"_ Hiccup sang.

 _"I see your face…"_

They looked at each other, and Hiccup felt it at the same time. Together, they joined in harmony.

 _"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!"_

 _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_

 _"Love is an open door…"_ they sang in unison.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and led her through the palace and up to the roof. Astrid managed to climb up with no problems, even her ballgown. They sat on the edge and were rewarded with a spectacular view of the city at night. All of Arendelle was aglow with celebrations.

 _"I mean it's crazy…"_ Hiccup began.

"What?"

 _"We finish each other's-"_

 _"Sandwiches!"_ Astrid interrupted.

 _"That's what I was gonna say!"_

 _"I've never met someone-"_

 _"Who thinks so much like me!_

 _Jinx! Jinx again!_

 _Our mental synchronization_

 _Can have but one explanation."_

 _"You-"_

 _"And I-"_

 _"Were-"_

 _"Just-"_

 _"Meant to be!"_

 _"Say goodbye…"_

 _"Say goodbye…"_ Hiccup echoed before joining her again.

 _"To the pain of the past_

 _We don't have to feel it anymore!"_

They slid down the roof and danced on the balcony.

 _"Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Life can be so much more!"_

 _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_

 _"Love is an open door…"_

Hiccup had never felt his heart beat so fast. It was exciting, exhilarating and wonderful! That aching gap in his heart was gone. He hadn't felt this happy since before Elsa had died. Everything had happened so quickly, and yet, he didn't doubt it. Yes, this must truly be it. This had to be what love felt like, and he did not want to let it go. The gates would close tomorrow, and everyone would leave to go home. Including Astrid. Now was his only chance to escape.

"Can I say something crazy?" he asked, out of breath. Astrid nodded. "Will you marry me?"

Astrid was astounded but smiling. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6: Let it Go!

**Guys, I'm so sorry I forgot to post yesterday! I was not feeling good but that's still no excuse! I was on my computer all day. :/**

 **So, I know how everyone just LOVES Let it Go! But please don't skip this chapter! Watch this video before you do. It's the only good genderbend frozen video I've found and I love it (no sarcasm included). watch?v=1xGmx4K81Hc**

 **Does that not give you chills? That's what it does to me, anyway. Ok, anyway, keep that video in mind as you read this chapter.**

* * *

"Wait, _what_?" Jack asked, astounded. When he had teased Hiccup about the pretty girl earlier, he had never expected it to go this far.

"Well, not immediately," Hiccup said. "I mean, there's still a lot of planning to do. We don't even know it the wedding will be here or on Berk…"

"Why not here?" Astrid suggested. "Trust me, it's a lot prettier than Berk."

"Absolutely, whatever you want!"

"Wait, stop!" Jack said, holding up a hand. "This has gone too far. Nobody is getting married, and certainly not here!"

"Jack, come on!"

"You just met five minutes ago!" Jack insisted.

"Actually, we met this morning," Hiccup countered.

"Whatever, that's still not enough time."

Jack could feel his powers struggling to get out as his temper rose. He forced himself to remain calm. There was no way Hiccup could marry this girl, but the stupid boy would not listen. If Hiccup only knew…that was it. It was the only way to protect the kingdom and prevent a war with Berk. Anna was right, he would have to tell Hiccup.

"Can I speak to you, please? Alone?"

"There's no need to hide secrets," Hiccup said stubbornly.

 _You idiot, that's why I'm trying to talk to you!_ "Fine," Jack said, equally as stubborn. "The final fact is this: I refuse to let you get married. This is unrealistic. You can't marry a girl you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Hiccup said.

Jack understood Hiccup's desperation more than he would admit. Of course this was bound to happen, Jack knew it would. He wanted to reason with Hiccup quietly, just the two of them, but he was too stubborn and too blind to be reasonable. This made Jack angry, and he felt the words slip out before he could stop them.

"What do you know of true love?"

"I know more than you," Hiccup retorted. "You just stayed shut up in your room studying all the time. I knew people, I talked to people, I snuck out of the palace and actually saw the conditions that our people lived in."

"That's enough, Hiccup," Jack said.

He was becoming more agitated by the minutes, and his hands were growing cold, a sure sign that the ice was coming. He turned and tried to leave the ballroom, just for a minute, but Hiccup would not back down.

"You're being so unfair!"

Jack turned to one of the guards. "The party is over, show everyone to their rooms and close the gates."

"What, no! Jack!"

Hiccup reached forward to stop him from leaving. Their hands met and Jack recoiled, but Hiccup had grabbed the glove.

"Give that back," he said as calmly as he could. The panic was starting to build; he needed to get out.

"Please, you can't do this," Hiccup begged. "I can't live like this anymore!"

People were starting to take interest, listening in to the conversation, but Jack didn't care. He hesitated at first, but then decided that maybe it was for the best.

"Then leave," he said coldly, choking back the emotions.

Hiccup looked like he had been stabbed, unable to process what he had just said. Sighing, Jack turned. It was time to go. He made eye contact with Anna from across the room, and she gracefully excused herself from her current conversation. But she could not get there fast enough.

"What did I ever do to you?" Hiccup asked, raising his voice slightly. Now people were really starting to stare.

"Enough, Hiccup," Jack said through gritted teeth. "We'll talk about this later."

"No, I want to know why!" The panic was building faster and faster, and Jack felt his whole body go numb. "Why do you shut everybody out, why do you shut _me_ out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Jack snapped, turning to face him.

Icicles shot out from his hands, forming a ring of ice shards around him. Alarmed, the guests backed up and screamed for help. Anna sighed disappointedly, Kristoff reached for another drink and looked like he was preparing for battle, and Hiccup was just plain surprised, blinking in shock. There were only a few seconds of silence before people started whispering about the prophecy, before the angry, suspicious, frightened glances started raining in from all directions. In that moment, he knew he could never be king. What had he been thinking? He couldn't do this. With a dreadful finality, Jack turned and made his escape. He raced up to his room and found a riding satchel, stuffing in as many clothes as he could. Then he raced down the spiral staircase and out into the courtyard.

"There he is, the king! Long live the king!"

Jack skidded to a stop, confronted with a cheering throng of people. He had momentarily forgotten about the open gates and the ongoing celebration. Behind him, he could hear angry shouts and stomping footsteps, jarring him back into action. People crowded him, wanting to congratulate him, wanting to say hello to their king. Jack backed up against the fountain, which froze into some twisted, terrifying shape. Everyone in the courtyard stopped cheering and stared.

"There he is, get him!" it was the Duke of Wesselton and his guards, swords drawn.

"Stop, I can explain!" Jack insisted, holding up his hands in surrender.

A bolt of ice shot forth and iced over the steps, causing all of them to slip. Everyone started screaming, and Jack fled. Strangely enough, everyone parted for him, and he managed to get away with no resistance. He could hear Hiccup calling for him, but he ignored it, running until he reached the fjord. He hadn't really thought through this, but there was no turning back now. Gingerly, he stepped on the water, and it solidified beneath him. His pursuers were gaining on him, so there was no time to think. Jack ran across the fjord as fast as he could, trusting that the ice would not break.

* * *

Hiccup was dumbfounded. The idea had crossed his mind once or twice that maybe, just maybe Jack had inherited their mother's powers. They had the same looks, after all. But surely, _surely_ Jack would have told them, or used them when it got too hot, or Hiccup would have noticed it. So eventually he had disregarded the theory, never even asking about it.

"Alright, everyone, please remain calm," Anna yelled. "There is another door to the ballroom, and we can get out that way."

Hiccup didn't want to wait. The Duke's men were already helping him over the ice wall, and that certainly was not a good sign. He turned to Astrid, who looked like the breath had been knocked out of her.

"I'll be right back," he said, smiling calmly.

Then he ran for the wall and jumped over the spearpoints of ice. He heard Jack's suit rip, but at this point nobody would care. Scrambling to his feet, he ran after the Duke, worried that he would do something to Jack. People were whispering about the prophecy, and he knew it wouldn't be long before a frightened mob confronted them. He found the Duke lying on a patch of ice on the steps to the courtyard, groaning in pain. Hiccup didn't care, and jumped over his prostrated body. It was relatively easy to guess where Jack had gone; he only had to follow the gap in the crowd and the trail of snow. Up ahead, he could see Jack standing at the edge of the fjord.

"Jack!" he yelled. "Wait!"

But Jack plunged into the water, freezing it with every footstep. Hiccup skidded to a stop, not trusting the ice one bit. The water scared him. It had killed his father and nearly caused his own, and he had never gone swimming again. Slowly, the ice creeped outward, and Hiccup watched as it froze the whole bay. Arendelle was under siege…from it's own king. By this time, Jack had made it across and disappeared into the woods.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called, finally catching up to him. "You can't chase after him, it's too dangerous."

"I know, I know. I just…what on earth am I supposed to do… _to this_?"

"For one, start with getting warmer clothes," she said, shivering. "Also, I think your aunt wants to talk with you."

"Yeah, I'd like to have a word with her as well." He didn't say a word until he found Anna, who was trying to pacify the Duke of Wesselton. "Did you know?" he demanded.

Anna sighed. "Kristoff will help you with anything you need, your dukeness. Henry, follow me, please."

Biting his tongue, Hiccup followed her to the private library, the only room not crowded with freezing guests. Astrid held his hand and if Anna noticed her, she didn't say anything.

"How long have you known?" Hiccup asked as soon as they were alone.

"Jack was born with his powers, just like Elsa was," Anna said defensively. "But it was his wish to keep it a secret, and so we respected that wish."

"But why? Why did he keep it from me? Did he think that I would be afraid of him? Or that...that I wouldn't love him?l

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried, bursting into the room. "Listen to me, he was only trying to protect you!"

"Please, Rapunzel," Anna sighed.

"I don't need protecting! Wait, did you know, too? Was I the only one who didn't know?"

"You were hurt when you were younger," Rapunzel explained. "The three of us were playing as kids, but we got too reckless. You fell and Jack tried to save you, but his magic hit you in the head. I healed you but the trauma caused amnesia. For some reason you didn't remember any magic."

"And Jack said he didn't want anyone to know," Anna scolded.

"Hiccup has a right to know," Rapunzel countered.

"Th-thanks," he stammered. "Any thing else you're hiding that I need to know?"

Anna bit her lip worriedly. "Perhaps you've had enough shocking revelations for the day," she said too cheerfully.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, I'll come back to that later. Now, what are we going to do about this mess?"

"It's not a mess," Anna said optimistically.

"It's snowing in July, the fjord is frozen solid and we have hundreds of stranded visitors unprepared for winter. What else do we need to make this qualified as a mess?"

"Ok, fine, it's a disaster! But that's not completely Jack's fault, he just can't control it."

"I never said it was. Look, you and Kristoff stay here and help everyone stay warm. We may have to open up the castle as a place to stay. I'll go after Jack."

"I'll go with you," Rapunzel piped up. "If I'm there he might feel safer, since I can heal people."

"I don't know…" Anna began. "Maybe we should give him some space…"

"He's had space for the past ten years," Hiccup snapped. "If we don't do something, then the people will stop talking. We need to act fast."

Anna couldn't think of a better protest, so she nodded reluctantly. "Alright. But please be careful."

Hiccup turned to Astrid, but she spoke first. "I should stay here. Obviously this is a sensitive situation and maybe his majesty just needs to talk to family."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, taking her hands. "I don't want to leave you here on your own."

"I'll look after her," Anna said. "All guests will stay in the palace until the fjord melts."

"Thank you," Astrid said with a smile. "Besides, Hiccup, I'll be able to help more people if I stay."

"Alright, if that's your wish. I'll come back as soon as I'm able."

* * *

Jack wasn't entirely sure where he was or what mountain he had just climbed, but he didn't care. He felt awful. In one day he had been crowned king and started reconnecting with his brother, only to terrify his citizens, push away Hiccup again, and run away from home. Did that count as abdicating? He may have been the only person in Arendelle history to be crowned and abdicate within 12 hours, and Jack hated himself for it. He felt so helpless. So he did the only thing he was really good at. He started to sing.

 _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the king._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _I couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried._

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good prince you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know!"_

He threw his glove and cape into the wind, letting them sail away on the breeze. For the first time in years, he started playing around with his powers, spraying snow into the air.

 _"Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

Jack breathed in the crisp air, feeling relieved and free. This is where he would stay and learn to control his powers. Just himself, alone in the mountains.

 _"It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all!"_

There was a chasm ahead, with a perfect even space that seemed just right to build a home. With a powerful wave of his hands, Jack created a snowy staircase that spanned the gap.

 _"It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"_

Laughing, Jack ran up the stair case, perfecting it with every step into a smooth surface.

 _"Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on!"_

He could feel the excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins so fast he actually felt warm. Eagerly, he stamped his foot on the ground, creating a large ornamental snowflake. Pausing in the song, he focused and raised the snowflake up, creating towers and walls of a castle. All he had to do was think, and it appeared. Ice cannons grew from the parapet, ready to defend the castle from invasion, and a frozen fountain stood in the peaceful courtyard.

 _"My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,"_ he took off the crown and stared at it in anger before throwing it away.

 _I'm never going back,_

 _The past is in the past!"_

He tore off the stiff royal suit and slipped into his comfortable blue hoodie, feeling more like himself with every second.

 _"Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect boy is gone!"_

Jack marched out to the balcony, looking out on the never ending mountains.

 _"Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_


	7. Chapter 7:Dragons Are Better Than People

**Author's Note: Since this one may not be obvious, there's an extended version of "Reindeer(s) are better than people" on the outtakes list. Look that one up as well. Also, if you haven't watched Riders of Berk, that's where I found Trader Johann.**

* * *

Within an hour, Hiccup and Rapunzel had mounted their horses and rode after Jack. It was difficult getting two giant well-bred stallions through the chaotic panic of the town. Hiccup pushed his chestnut Stoick to the front and led the way, Rapunzel and her white horse Maximus following. They had nearly reached the edge of town when Hiccup saw Astrid running through the streets from the corner of his eye. Her hair was disheveled and she had traded in her heels for some too big boots, but had evidently forgotten a coat. She didn't seem to notice, though. She was sprinting full out as if a wild animal was after her.

"Astrid!" he called.

Either she didn't hear or she didn't care. Hiccup started to turn Stoick to follow her, but Rapunzel stopped him.

"She looked like she was in the middle of something," she pointed out. "Leave her be, I think she can take care of herself. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Sighing, Hiccup resolved to ask her about it later and kept going. The snow was thick, but their horses were strong. They plowed on through the night, their riders sleeping in shifts. Hardly a word was spoken between the two cousins, even when the sun rose and they couldn't sleep in the stiff saddles. Twice they stopped to eat and rest, but all they had been able to take with them was half frozen bread and some carrots, which were quickly devoured by the horses. The deeper into the mountains they got, the tougher the going was. Eventually, even Rapunzel's feet were dragging through the powdered snow, and the horses were struggling.

"What should we do?" Hiccup asked.

"We could turn around," Rapunzel suggested half-heartedly. "We could get more supplies and maybe a more experienced team of mountain men to help us get through."

Hiccup shook his head determinedly. "I'm not going back without my brother."

"Let's go a little farther then," Rapunzel agreed, not wanting to argue.

An hour later, they crested the hill and were greeted by the warm sign of smoke just ahead. Relieved, they made their way toward it. They reached "Johann and Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna" by nightfall and took refuge inside.

"Yoo-hoo!" A large man in a brightly knitted sweater waved at them from behind the counter. "Welcome to Oaken's Sauna. Big summer blowout! Everything is half off!"

"Oaken, we agreed!" a skinny man with dark hair was rearranging the shelves, dressed more simply. "This is MY shop, too, you have to say the full name. It's Johann and Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna."

"Mmm," Oaken mused. "That's no good. It does not roll off the tongue."

Johann sighed and turned to their customers. "We will talk about this later, brother. Welcome anyway! What can we do for you?"

"We just came to get warm," Rapunzel said.

"And have a place for the night," Hiccup added.

"We have a sauna!" Oaken said cheerily.

"And a barn in the back," Johann said. "Perhaps you're interested in these rare artifacts from..."

"Actually," Hiccup interrupted. "We're on a very important royal mission. Has anyone been through here recently, the king perhaps?"

"The king, you say?" Johann asked, scratching his head in disbelief. "I don't think I would recognize him even if he was here."

"The only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are you two," Oaken added.

Just then the door blew open, and a figure hurried in and slammed the door shut behind them. Between the thick layers wrapped around her body and the snow caked nearly an inch thick, all they could see of the girl were her fierce blue eyes and a mess of frozen, curly hair sticking out in all directions.

"Well, you and this lass," Oaken amended. "Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!"

"Where's your winter department?" The girl panted with a slight Scottish accent.

"The very small corner over here," Johann said with a sigh. "I'm afraid we don't have much. We were very unprepared for this season, given that it came six months early."

"Ah'll take whatever you've got," the girl said, picking up a rope and ice pick. "Now, do you have any fish?"

"Fish? Ah, yes. Right over here. How many do you need?"

"A dozen, at least."

Johann nodded and began counting.

"So, where have you come from, my dear?" Oaken asked.

"The North Mountain," she said shortly.

"The North Mountain?" Hiccup asked. "By any chance, did that seem magical to you? I mean, more magical then the rest of the magic snow that's fallen in the middle of summer?"

"Yes," she said, placing her goods on the counter and ignoring him.

"That'll be forty," Oaken said.

"Forty?" she exclaimed, pulling down the scarf that had covered her face. "But I only have ten!"

"Well, you see, we have a bit of supply and demand problem here," Johann said. "And our normal customers can't even make it up here now."

"If yew want to talk aboot supply an' demand, then try running an ice business!" she yelled, glaring at them all. Her eyes met Rapunzel's but she quickly looked away. "Now, what'll get get me?"

"Mmm, two fish and a night in the barn," Johann said.

"And if you're nice, you can visit the Sauna!" Oaken threw in.

"Fine," she growled, throwing her money on the table and taking the two fish.

She left angrily, slamming the door behind her. Rapunzel watched curiously, then stepped up to the counter.

"I'll buy those," she said.

"Really, why?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel didn't answer and Oaken didn't argue. She smiled her thanks and left, Hiccup following.

"I know that her. Her name is Merida, and I think she could help us," Rapunzel explained quietly when they were out of hearing of the two brothers. "But only if we bring the right impression. Let me do the talking, ok?"

"How do you know her?" Hiccup asked, incredulous. "I thought you spent all your time with other princesses."

"She is a princess. Or at least she was."

"Wait, please tell me she's not a runaway royal, too?"

"It's looking likely. But don't mention it. She's got a bit of a temper as I'm sure you noticed. But she's really nice once you get to know her."

Without arguing, Hiccup led their horses to the barn. It seemed like Merida wasn't very angry anymore, if her loud off key singing was any indication. Rapunzel gestured that they should wait until the song ended, but Hiccup couldn't help peering through the cracks. He gasped, which was fortunately covered by the singing. Inside, curled protectively around Merida, was a large black dragon.

 _"Oh, dragons are better than people_ ," she was singing.

 _Toothless don't you think that's true?_

 _"Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you_ ," she sang, dropping her voice to imitate the dragon.

 _Everyone of them's had except you._

 _Nananananana nanananananana nananananananana dragons!_

 _Nananananana nanananananana nananananananana dragons!_

 _Nananananana dragons!_

" _People smell better than dragons._

 _Toothless, don't you think I'm right?_

 _"That's once again true, for all except you!_

 _"You got me, let's call it a night_

 _"Goodnight!_

 _"Don't let the frostbite..._

 _You may think I'm ragged and rural,_

 _But I don't need a crown or a castle,_

 _Ones a headache, one is a hassle_

 _I only need a sled and my dragon!_

 _Yes, dragons are better than people..."_

Rapunzel applauded and entered the barn. Merida sighed and set down her mandola while Toothless looked up curiously.

"Hello, Rapunzel. I hoped you wouldn't recognize me."

"Not even all the snow in the world could hide our hair," she said with a smile. "It's good to see you again. By the way, this is my cousin, Hiccup."

Merida snorted but quickly recovered herself. "Pleased to meet you. If you've come to drag me back to that ancient kingdom of mine, then you might as well know that I intend to fight every step of the way."

"We won't take you back," Rapunzel promised, settling into a hay stack.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hiccup said. "But you have a DRAGON. Where did you get a dragon? Can I see him?"

Merida shifted uncomfortably, looking from Toothless to Hiccup. Happy to get some attention, Toothless stood on his own accord and made his way to Hiccup, who immediately ran his hands over the rough scale.

"This is Toothless," Merida said. "I found him the first time I ran away, when I was forced to take shelter on Berk. We've been together ever since, and he helped me escape for good a few months ago."

"So you came here and started an ice business?" Rapunzel asked politely. "That's nice."

"Until my brother made the winter," Hiccup added.

Merida glared at him. "Oh, so that was your brother that did this?"

"The king, yes," Rapunzel said firmly. "And he's run off. We're trying to find him."

"Ha! Good luck on that suicide mission."

"Well, actually we were hoping you would join us."

"Me?"

"Your sled would get us farther and faster than our two horses," Rapunzel said.

"And what's in it for me other than a potential death sentence?" Merida asked.

"The end of winter, a new sled, and this," Rapunzel said, tossing her the rope.

"Ah don't need a new sled, mine's perfectly fine, thanks," Merida said. "We'll leave in the morning."

"We need to leave tonight," Hiccup said, playing with Toothless and feeding him some of the fish. "We've already lost enough time today."

Merida watched Toothless play with Hiccup, while the boy studied his retracting teeth in awe. Finally, she spoke up again.

"Alright, Ah'll take ye. Just help me get this ice off the sled, Toothless." Toothless quickly melted the ice with a fire ball, and slipped into the harness. "Climb on up, let's get started."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's an adventure, yew know Ah can never resist that."

* * *

"So, how did you all meet?" Hiccup asked, trying to break the silence.

Toothless had been running across the snow for nearly an hour now, pulling the sled smoothly. The two girls, sitting up front, had barely spoken to each other and completely ignored him, nestled in the back with the supplies..

"It was that time I went to Corona for the week," Rapunzel said.

"Which time?" he asked dryly.

"The one where princesses came from all over to have a sleepover," she said.

"Aye, and me mum forced me to go," Merida said. "So Ah sat in the corner trying not to look interested. 'Course for 'er mah hair was interestin' enough."

"I thought it was magical," Rapunzel confessed. "I was young! Magic ran in the family."

"Except for me, it seems," Hiccup muttered.

"Hey, my parents don't have magic," Rapunzel pointed out. But Hiccup shrugged, still not sure what he thought about this.

"So," Merida cut in. "What made the king go all Ice crazy?"

"Kind of me," Hiccup said, still mellow. Then he perked up. "I had just gotten engaged..."

"Oh, really?" Merida laughed. "To who? You didn't exactly get out much. Did you have a pen pal?"

"No, he met her the _other day_ ," Rapunzel said. "Like, the day he proposed."

"You did wha'?" Merida said, shocked. "You don't even know 'er!"

"I know her better than you two do," Hiccup said, outraged. "Rapunzel, you never even talked to her!"

"Yeah, don't you think you should have introduced her to the rest of the family before proposing? Come on, Hiccup, she's a complete stranger!"

"Astrid is no stranger," Hiccup said firmly.

"Oh yeah?" Merida asked. "What's her last name?"

"Hofferson Tribe of Berk."

"What's her favorite food?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sandwhiches."

"Best friend's name?" Merida put in.

"Probably Heather…"

"Eye color," Rapunzel sighed, thinking of Eugene.

"Dreamy crystal blue."

"Foot size!" Merida yelled excitedly.

"Foot size doesn't matter," Hiccup said.

"Ha! Shows what yew know," Merida said. "You've never met any princesses beside your cousin, have yew?"

"Have you even had a meal with her yet?" Rapunzel asked. "What if you don't like the way he eats?"

"She's a princess," Hiccup said.

"So was Ah, and Ah never learned enough manners to impress mah mother."

"It doesn't matter, it's true love!" Hiccup said. He sighed. "Ugh, this is what got this kingdom into this mess in the first place!"

Before the girls could reply, Toothless slowed down and his ears perked up like a dog's. Merida gestured for them to be quiet and looked around. Suddenly, they spotted glowing yellow eyes behind them and Toothless shot out blasts of blue fire. A pack of wolves burst out of the trees and charged.

"Run, Toothless!" Merida yelled.

"What do we do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't worry, Ah got this," she said, pulling out a sword. "Don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!"

"Then drive!" she yelled, throwing the reins in her lap and leaping to the back, where Hiccup was riding.

"Do you have another sword?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, but Ah wouldn't trust _yew_ with it!" she said, slicing down a wolf that nearly jumped onto the sled.

"Why not?"

"Because Ah don't trust your judgement."

"What?"

"Who marries a girl they just met? Ah don't want to get married period!"

Hiccup picked up the mandola and swung it at a wolf, breaking it. "It's _true love_!" he screamed.

"Hey, I loved that mandala!"

"You need to get your priorities sorted!"

Merida looked like she was about to fire back another insult when the sled hit a bump and she fell off, grabbing the rope as she went. Hiccup lunged down at the rope to keep it from flying off completely. Merida screamed as she was dragged through the snow; the wolves were gaining and nearly on top of her.

"Hang on!" Hiccup cried, trying to pull in the rope.

It was taking too long and he needed to buy some more time. Quickly, he tied the rope down and grabbed the torch, lighting one of the sleeping bags on fire. One of the wolves grabbed her leg and she screamed.

"Duck!" Hiccup yelled, throwing the flaming bag as hard as he could.

"You almost set me on fire!" Merida screamed at him as she climbed up the rope.

Hiccup pulled her the rest of the way on. "But I didn't!" he said optimistically.

"Guys!" Rapunzel shrieked. "Gorge ahead!"

"Get on the dragon!" Merida ordered, shoving the supplies at Hiccup.

He and Rapunzel jumped onto Toothless' back and Merida held her sword up high, ready to cut him free of the harness. Toothless roared in anguish.

"Don't worry, Toothless," she yelled as calmly as she could. "You can glide across that easy enough."

"Wait, he can't fly?" Hiccup and Rapunzel asked simultaneously.

"He'll be fine," Merida assured them. "Jump, Toothless, jump!"

She sliced through the thick leather ropes a second before Toothless jumped across the chasm, spreading his wings out to catch the wind. Merida crouched on the seat, and kept her eyes locked on the other side. Toothless landed on the slope and scrambled up to safety, but she could already feel the sled dropping. She stood and jumped, arms flailing as she reached out for the snowy cliff. Her hands hit the snow but there was nothing solid to grab onto. As she heard the sled explode beneath her, Merida knew that she was about to die with it. Then a thick lock of golden hair appeared in front of her.

"Grab on!" Rapunzel yelled.

Merida needed no other prompting. Together, Hiccup and Rapunzel hoisted her to safety, where she lay panting in the snow. Toothless nudged her to make sure she was alright.

"How's your foot?" Rapunzel gasped.

"I think it just got the boot," she said, breathing hard.

"You don't have to come with us if you've changed your mind," Rapunzel said quietly. "This may be more than you bargained for."

"Nah, Ah've come too far ta turn back now." Slowly, she sat up and carefully peered into the gorge. "Besides, Ah've got to take yew up on that new sled offer."

* * *

 **AN: I know a lot of people have been asking me for Merricup, and I thought about this a lot, but...I didn't exactly follow the plot of Frozen in terms of character arcs/back stories. Anna's love story was not the point of Frozen, so neither is Hiccup's. I've already come up with an ending that I like, and I think you'll like it too. (Hopefully.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Doubts and Fears

**AN: Guys, I'm so sorry but I accidentally skipped a chapter! This is supposed to be chapter 8, before Life's Too Short.**

* * *

Toothless lit a campfire not far away from the cliffs so they could eat and catch their breath. Hiccup pulled out the fish from Oaken's and started thawing them over the fire. The wolves paced on the other side of the gorge for awhile, but soon lost interest.

"So, how did you learn to train a dragon?" Hiccup asked Merida, trying to clear the air between them.

"Last summer Ah was out on a ride through the forests with mah horse, you know, like I dew, when we just stumbled across him." She placed a hand on the dragon's head. "He had gotten his tail caught in one of me dad's bear traps, so Ah freed him and he kept trying to follow me around. I didn't want to leave him alone and defenseless like that—we had a pretty bad bear problem—so I hid him not far from the castle and trained him. Then that winter my mother tried to marry me off to one of the princes from another clan, so I ran away instead."

"I though you said she wouldn't try to do that until you were older, until you were ready!" Rapunzel said.

"Ha! Yew heard the stories about my mum," Merida scoffed. "She doesn't care about what I want. But that doesn't matter now. We've been on our own for six months now. I joined the ice carvers and fully satisfied thank you very much."

"Do you stay in Arendelle?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I was too afraid DunBroch would send search parties after me. I made some friends up here and they found a place in the woods that's fairly sheltered. But I dew go into town to sell the ice and buy food. Mah friends aren't exactly the best cooks," she laughed. She paused to take a bite of fish.

"Oh, guess who came to the coronation?" Rapunzel said, suddenly remembering. "Eugene!"

"The theif?" Merida asked.

"He's going to be promoted to a duke, soon," Rapunzel said proudly. "We've been…corresponding over the last year."

"See, how is that not weird?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Because writing letters to someone and marrying them are completely different steps in a relationship!"

"Aye!" Merida agreed.

"So you do admit that you're in a relationship," Hiccup said, trying to catch her off guard.

"Actually, yes," Rapunzel said, blushing a little. "He asked to start courting me the other night. I was about to talk to my parents about it when you and Astrid burst in and upset Jack."

Hiccup looked away. Why was this always turned around to be _his_ fault?

"Astrid…" Merida mused, ignoring the last bit. "You said her name was Astrid Hofferson, right?"

"Of Berk," Hiccup added.

"That name sounds familiar. Did we ever meet her, Rapunzel?"

"Not that I can recall," Rapunzel shook her head. "But maybe you did. Berk is even farther north than DunBroch, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. There was a rivalry between our two kingdoms, so we didn't meet often, but when we did we always had to pay attention and be on our best behavior. Those were the few times Ah actually listened to my mum's advice and acted like a princess. I met everyone and talked civilly. But Ah never met a princess Astrid Hofferson."

"What are you saying?" Rapunzel asked, suddenly suspicious. "You would have known her if she was from Berk, right?"

"Of course Ah would. But Ah didn't."

The two girls looked at Hiccup expectantly. "I…I don't know. Maybe she was on other diplomatic missions or something?"

Merida looked at him sternly. "My mother made me draw and memorize the family trees of every royal family from every kingdom and village within a two day's journey from DunBroch. _Trust me_ , they were burned into my memory and there is no Astrid Hofferson. She's lying to you."

"No, I'm sure there's a good explanation," he started. Then he paused.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked urgently. "If you noticed anything wrong or funny you need to tell us, Hiccup. It could be someone who's after the throne for money or power."

"No, it's not that. She's not like that! A person can't fake a personality that well."

"They can if you only know them for a few hours before you get engaged."

"Ok, fine. As we were leaving I saw her running through the streets. She had left the palace and she looked really worried, remember?"

Rapunzel nodded, but didn't say anything. Merida yawned and curled up next to Toothless.

"Well, we can't do anything about it until we find Jack and bring him back home to melt the snow. And Ah'm not moving until Ah get some rest. Goodnight."

* * *

Astrid shivered with cold as she ran the last few steps to get to the castle. The entrance to the courtyard had been blocked by snow and rioting people, so she had slipped around to the servant's quarters, right where Hiccup had said they were. She raised her hand to knock when Kristoff opened the door. Astrid blinked in surprise, before remembering to speak.

"I'm sorry, the front way was blocked. May I come in this way?"

"Mm, no," Kristoff said, stepping out to join her and closing the door behind him.

"No?" Astrid asked, again caught off guard.

"Where have you been?"

"You are not my father, I do not have to answer to you."

"You do if you want to get in the castle."

Astrid curtseyed. "I'm do apologize. I've been out in the town making sure people had enough food and warm clothes. But since I can barely feel my feet I decided it was time to take a break and warm myself."

"I'm not buying it," Kristoff said, leaning against the door.

"Sir?"

"I've spent the last several years listening to lying politicians and believe me, you're one of them."

"You don't know me," she protested.

"Yes, and neither does Hiccup, although you somehow managed to charm him into marrying you within one night of dancing. There's something wrong here, sister."

Astrid opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't think of one. She used her quick thinking and spun around, acting startled.

"Shh! What was that?"

"What was what?" Kristoff said suspiciously, slowly standing to attention.

"I heard something," she whispered, drawing out a frying pan.

"Where did you get _that_?"

"It's a long story," she hissed. Nobody was in sight, not even a face in the windows. "Quick, we have to get inside."

"Maybe I should call the guards to have a look around…"

Barely thinking, Astrid whirled around and hit him over the head with the frying pan. Shocked at herself, she quickly tucked the pan back into her coat and opened the door, dragging Kristoff inside. Luckily, no one was around, and she managed to get a good ways inside before she heard footsteps.

"Kristoff?" It was Anna. Astrid panicked for a moment, wondering how she could possibly cover this up.

"Over here! Help!" she heard herself crying.

Anna rounded the corner and gasped, running to her husband in alarm. "Kristoff! What happened?"

"I was coming in from town and I found him like this outside the door," she lied. "Take his feet."

Anna picked up his feet and started walking backwards, Astrid gently directing her. Luckily, Hiccup had given her a tour of the castle the other night, and she knew exactly where to take them.

"Boy, you're strong," Anna grunted, shifting Kristoff's weight.

"I have brothers," Astrid said.

"Hang on, do you know where you're going?" Anna asked abruptly.

"I think so."

She shook her head. "We're going the wrong way. This will lead us down to the dungeons."

Astrid slowed and gently put Kristoff down, stretching her back out. "You lead then. Just give me a second. Some villager gave me a frying pan and I don't think the extra weight is helping."

Anna came closer, curious, as Astrid revealed her secret weapon. "Why on earth would a villager give you…" she began.

Astrid didn't let her finish, knocking her out quickly. Nobody else had seen her with Kristoff and Anna, so nobody would discover her secret as long as she could keep the two contained. Quickly, she dragged them down to the dungeons, empty just as Hiccup had said. Strange how many useful things the boy had blabbed about without knowing. She found the keys and locked them in two separate cells and making sure they could not escape any time soon. Perhaps later she would need to hire a guard or send them off to an insane asylum. But that was a bridge she would cross later. For now, she left the frying pan near the kitchens and went out to find the head of staff. Instead, she found the Duke of Wesselton.

"Ah, hello my lady," he said courteously, though he was clearly agitated. "I'm looking for Queen Anna and King Kristoff."

"They are no longer the king and queen," Astrid said proudly. "But they have just left to go and find the new king. I'm afraid you just missed them."

"What? Impossible! the castle is practically under siege!"

"They slipped through the servants quarters," she said. "They were very anxious to find their three charges, as am I."

"Well, who have they left in charge then?" the Duke cried, flustered.

"Me," she said calmly, making sure she was standing straight.

"In that case," the Duke said without an ounce of surprise, "I think you'd better come with me. I hope you have good diplomacy skills because the representatives from Corona and DunBroch have just broken out into a fight!"

Astrid followed him, shocked that he hadn't questioned her. No suspicions, no demands for proof or a written decree, no nothing. He had simply accepted it, and now others would, too. She couldn't figure out if her plan was going more smoothly than she anticipated, or she had just plunged in over her head.

* * *

"Here we are, the North Mountain," Merida proclaimed, waving a hand around them. "And there's no sign of your brother."

It had been a long day of climbing and fighting through the snow, but they had finally made it to the North Mountain. They were half way up and had stopped to catch a breath. At this point, there was no way to go but back down. If they kept going they would fall off, and a sheer rock face blocked them from going higher.

"We just need to keep looking around," Rapunzel said. "I know what his magic is like and this definitely feels magical."

"You two obviously aren't used ta this climate. Fine, stay here and rest and I'll do some more scouting. Toothless, stay here with them."

Hiccup stared up at the cliff determinedly. It was somewhere between 50 to a 100 feet high, although it was hard to tell. Although it was nearly vertical, he was fairly certain he could climb it. Something told him to try, so he stood and dusted himself off.

"Oh no," Rapunzel sighed. "Please tell me you aren't thinking of climbing that thing?"

"I just have this gut feeling that if we go up, then we'll find Jack." He started climbing, though the slippery rocks made it a struggle.

"You don't know how to climb a mountain?"

"Says who? That's what we've been doing this whole time, isn't it?"

Rapunzel crossed her arms and leaned against Toothless, who was sitting and watching the whole thing curiously. Merida came back only a moment later and looked up skeptically.

"What are yew doin'?"

"I'm going…" Hiccup grunted with the effort. "To see my brother."

Merida looked over at Rapunzel. "He's going to get 'imself killed, ya know."

"He's stubborn and I have magical healing powers," she said, unconcerned. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Ya know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone," Merida said.

"Nobody wants to be alone."

"Trust someone who does," she shot back.

"Ok, you're just distracting me now."

Merida sighed. "By the way, if you had waited for me for a few more minutes you would have known that I found your brother's ice castle."

"Seriously?" Hiccup sighed. "Well I'm nearly there so it doesn't really matter."

"Nice try, Hiccup," Rapunzel said. "But you're only a few feet off the ground."

"Get him, Toothless," Merida said, snapping.

Toothless stood on his hind legs and walked over to the cliff, picking up Hiccup by the hood of his coat, which had fallen down in the climbing attempt.

"Hey!" Hiccup said, swinging in protest. "Put me down!"

Toothless let go, dropping him in the snow, and followed Merida and Rapunzel through a small passage in rocks. It twisted up almost like a staircase, leading them to a breathtaking open view of the mountains surrounding them. Then Rapunzel gasped at the magnificent castle looming over them. The outer walls mirrored rough stone dusted in snow, and they could see the spiraling icy towers poking above it.

"That's…impressive," Hiccup breathed, a little overwhelmed. Gently, he touched the rail of the stair case that vaulted them to the front gate.

"Are yew crying?" Merida asked Rapunzel.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face before they froze. "It's just…Jack was almost always afraid of his powers. He hated them and he hated himself. I'm just so glad he got a chance to play with them while no one was around to get hurt. He would have rather died than hurt someone a…" she stopped, unintentionally glancing at Hiccup.

"Well, he did freeze the whole kingdom. That might 'ave hurt people," Merida added.

"Don't mention that," Rapunzel said urgently.

"Um, is there anything else I should know before I go in there?" Hiccup asked. "I get the feeling there's still something that nobody has told me."

Rapunzel bit her lip. "I think you should probably reconcile and unfreeze the kingdom first. There's a lot going on right now, Hiccup."

"Alright, fine," he said, starting to ascend the slippery steps. "But after this is all over we all need to sit down and discuss this problem of always leaving me out."

The two girls said nothing as they followed him up. At the gate, which was made of thick icicle trunks that criss-crossed, they could see through to the courtyard, where a sparkling fountain stood frozen in time. Rapunzel pushed the gate open cautiously and they entered, getting their first real look at the castle. It was relatively small compared to the one in Arendelle. Two towers flanked the keep, which looked roughly the size of a ballroom three stories high.

"Maybe you should stay in the courtyard," Hiccup suggested. "Let me talk with him."

"Wait, maybe I should go in first," Rapunzel said. "I've been able to talk with him before."

Hiccup glared at her. "I think it's _my_ turn, actually."

Determined, he marched up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked. The doors swung open, and he felt a strange sense of relief. Maybe Jack did want to see him after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Life's Too Short

**AN: Life's too short is another fantastic song and I'm really sad it was cut. A fan did a storyboard type animation and I based the chapter off of it. I wouldn't call it "required" before reading the chapter, but you at least need to hear the song. Here's a link to the fan animation if you'd like to watch: watch?v=POwXz4VUmuc**

* * *

Inside the castle was dead silence. The main floor was like a giant ice rink, with doors leading to the towers. Two stair cases rose from the floor and met at a middle floor, but beyond that Hiccup couldn't see anything. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing through the walls. "Jack? It's me. Hiccup," he added as an afterthought. "Or Henry. Whatever works."

"Hiccup?" Jack called. He appeared on the landing a moment later, smiling and looking much more comfortable than he had the other day.

"Hey," Hiccup said cheerfully. "Did…did you make this?"

"Yeah," Jack said, looking around in satisfaction. "Do you like it?"

"It's…" He laughed, running his hands through his hair as he looked around. "This is _incredible_."

"I didn't know I had it in me," Jack admitted.

"It reminds me of mom. Like the old days."

"Yeah," Jack said, sighing.

"Hey, I feel a song coming on!" Hiccup teased.

"Oh, boy," Jack said.

He tried to look like he wasn't in the mood, but he couldn't stop grinning. _Maybe this could work out,_ he thought as Hiccup began to sing.

" _I came all this way today to give us a fresh start_

 _But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart!_ "

Jack couldn't help himself. He slid down the banister and joined in.

" _I'm so glad you like it bro 'cause this is the real me_

 _You have no idea how great it feels to be free!_ "

 _"_ _We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right…"_

" _And forget who's wrong…"_

 _"_ _OKAY!"_ they high-fived.

 _"_ _Why don't you stay? There's room for family in my court_ ," Jack continued, gesturing to one of the towers.

" _Cause life's too short_ ," they sang together.

 _"_ _To always feel shut out and unloved by the brother I long to know."_

" _LIFE'S TOO SHORT…_ "

"To never let you celebrate me, the true king of the ice and snow…"

Jack made a snow mountain and Hiccup whooped with delight, jumping from mountain to mountain just as they had done as kids.

" _I never understood, but now I do_ ," they sang in harmony.

 _Life's too short to miss out on a brother like you._ "

"So you'll come back, then?" Hiccup asked as he slid down the last mountain.

"Back?" Jack laughed.

"To thaw the fjord," he explained. "It's frozen over, no one can get in or out?"

"Oh…" Jack bit his lip. _Whoops_.

"Soooo…" Hiccup said, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't believe you!" Jack scoffed.

"What?! I just assumed that you would have to…"

" _Then I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!_ " Jack exploded.

" _It does! Sorta. It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends._ "

" _So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!_ "

"Whoa, whoa! _Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!_ "

" _Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place_ ," Jack said, melting the mountains.

" _And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!"_ He grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him to the door.

 _Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!_

 _Bye-bye!_ "

"Wait!" Hiccup cried as he was shoved out to the courtyard and the door was slammed behind him. _Not again_ , he thought miserably.

" _Cause life's too short_!" he heard Jack's final retort, mocking him.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried, running through the snow to help him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He looked up at the closed door, suddenly feeling a burst of outrage. " _There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!_

 _You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place_."

He pushed open the doors savagely, leaving the two girls alone.

"Um, should we follow him?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. Ah have three brothers. Yew want to stay out of this, trust me."

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup chasing Jack up the slippery stairs. "I'm going in."

Merida sighed but didn't stop her. Rapunzel managed well on the icy floor and helped Hiccup up the stairs, joining him in song.

" _Kick us out if you want, but we're the only ones who are_

 _Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!_ "

They reached the second floor, the one that led to the balcony. Rapunzel noticed the intricately inlaid snowflake and the delicate chandelier, but decided that the time for complimenting Jack, who had turned on them angrily, had long since passed.

" _You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care_

 _Hiccup's a fool who married a stranger!_

" _That is so unfair!"_ Hiccup yelled, cheeks blazing.

" _I swear I'm through with taking your un-shaking brotherly support!_ " the brothers sang.

"Boys, calm down!" Rapunzel said, trying to be the voice of diplomatic reason.

" _HAH! Life's too short!_ " Angry, they turned back to back with arms crossed, clearly trying to make the other one feel sorry.

" _To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me,_ " Hiccup sang.

 _"_ _La la lalala laaaa_ ," Jack covered his ears and tried to ignore the pain he could hear in Hiccup's voice.

 _"_ _LIFE'S TOO SHORT!"_

 _"_ _To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things he wants to see!"_

" _You don't know me_ ," Hiccup retorted.

 _"_ _You have no idea!"_

" _What I've been through!"_ they swirled round to face each other. Rapunzel face-palmed and tried not to watch.

 _Because of you_

 _Life's too short to waste another minute_

 _Life's too short to even have you in it_

 _Life's too short!_ "

They ended up inches apart, and Jack's fists were clenched.

"I've been so wrong about you," Hiccup snapped.

"You?! You've been so wrong about _everything_."

"You know what? Maybe you _are_ the prophecy!"

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried, shocked.

Jack closed his eyes and bent over suddenly, like he was sick to the stomach. "I am NOT the prophecy!"

Rapunzel seemed to watch in slow motion as a ring of ice left Jack's body. It was if a rock had hit him, overflowing the magic in all directions. Hiccup crumpled to the ground and a second later Rapunzel felt like someone had walked over her grave. She shivered and heard the ice shatter as it hit the walls. Her whole body felt chilled, but as she took in a deep breath it warmed to it's normal temperature. Jack looked up, startled, and screamed when he saw Hiccup. In a split second he saw Hiccup falling unconscious into the fjord and his mother dying.

"No," he choked. "Not again. Please, not again!"

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel yelled, running forward to help him. She yanked free her braid and tossed her hair over his body and began to sing frantically. "Flower gleam and glow…"

"You knew," Jack said thickly. "You knew you couldn't protect him! That won't work! It didn't save mother and it won't save him!"

Hiccup's eyes shot open and he looked up in shock. "It _what_?"

"You didn't even tell him," Jack cried, voice breaking.

"Well, you didn't talk to him for years!" Rapunzel shot back, breaking off her singing for a moment.

"What did you say about mother?" Hiccup gasped.

Jack turned away, hugging himself so tightly it hurt. "Get him out of here," he demanded.

"No," Hiccup said, struggling to his feet. "I'm not leaving without you, or the truth!"

"Just go!" Jack yelled, thrusting his hands down.

A snow cloud swirled around, and when it cleared revealed a six and a half foot muscular rabbit. Jack blinked in surprise, not sure what to do.

"Get out," it said sternly to Rapunzel and Hiccup in a weird accent.

When nobody moved, he picked them up by the back of their coats and quickly leapt away. It carried them joltingly through the castle and courtyard, throwing them down over the stairs and into the soft show below. He turned to face Merida and Toothless, but they already got the message.

"We're going, we're a going!" she insisted, riding Toothless through the gate.

Hiccup was trying to stand but was in too much pain. Rapunzel looked at Merida worriedly.

"Jack hit him with the ice," she explained. "I don't know what to do, I can't heal him!"

"Can you heal Toothless' tail?" Merida asked urgently, supporting Hiccup as he collapsed again. "I have friends who can help but we need to move fast."

"I've never tried animals before, much less dragons, but I'll try."

Moments later, the three of them had squeezed onto Toothless' back, and Merida was flying them through the mountains.

"So, who are these friends in the mountains of yours?" Hiccup asked, teeth chattering.

"Don't laugh, but they're trolls." She started to gradually land Toothless. "Prepare yourself, they're quite a handful."


	10. Chapter 10: Fixer Upper

Jack paced back and forth over the snowflake, wringing his hands worriedly. He couldn't stop the flashbacks of his mother's death, everything he'd ever done wrong played back in slow motion.

 _What have I done, what have I done, what have I done?_

His nightmare had finally come true, despite doing everything in his power to stop it. He'd seen his brother in nearly the exact same position as Elsa's the moment he'd condemned her to death. Now, he had sentenced Hiccup to the same fate. Jack took deep, shaky breaths trying to force himself to calm down. The castle, glowing red with the light of the setting sun, seemed to be mirroring his emotions. Sharp icicles shot out of the wall, until it felt more like a torture chamber.

 _"_ _Jack, you don't have to be afraid,"_ Elsa had told him once. _"That won't help you control your powers."_

 _"_ _But what if I hurt someone?"_

 _"_ _I was afraid I would hurt my sister, once, but because I loved her I was able to master it."_

 _But I loved both of you and that didn't stop me from killing you,_ Jack thought miserably.

Snow and wind swirled through the palace as he slipped further out of control. His breaths came quicker and shallower, and it frightened him.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel," he repeated over and over. "Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel…"

* * *

Toothless glided smoothly into the glen, the only place in the entire kingdom that was not covered in snow. Hiccup felt a rush of warmth as they flew over steaming air vents.

"Halooo!" Merida called as they landed near several round stones. "It's me, Ah'm home! Don't be shy, Ah brought my friends."

Toothless immediately ran over to three small, reddish stones and nudged them, shooting them in all directions. The three stones looked like they exploded, as heads arms and feet popped out.

"Merida!" the trio cried, running over and swamping her. One jumped into her arms, another climbed up her back, and the third danced around at her feet, tugging on her coat impatiently.

"Hi, boys!" she said, grinning. "Ah hope you 'aven't been causing too much trouble?"

"Just the usual," a motherly troll said, coming to greet her. "Hubert tried to climb a tree yesterday, and we only barely managed to rescue Hamish from falling down the vents."

"Hi, Bulda," she smiled fondly. "Is Grand Pabbie here?"

"He's sleeping," the troll on Merida's back said.

One by one, the other trolls awoke and emerged from their shells, waving excitedly and updating Merida on all she had missed. Random blue lights appeared out of nowhere, glowing gently as they floated over to her. Rapunzel and Hiccup watched from the sidelines, grinning in wonder, until the three boys noticed them.

"Look, she's brought friends!" they called in unison.

All the trolls swiveled towards them and blinked in surprise. Then they rushed toward them all at once.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, everyone," Merida said. "This is Prince Hiccup and his cousin, Princess Rapunzel."

"Ohhh," all the trolls said.

"So, you two aren't married?" Bulda asked eagerly.

"Um, no?" Rapunzel said, confused.

"She's brought a boy!" the triplets yelled excitedly.

"No, no, it's not like that," Merida started.

Nobody listened, instead dragging Hiccup down to their level and examining him.

"Ooh, so handsome!" Bulda said, sighing. "You're perfect for our Mer!"

"No, really," Hiccup said as one of the boys pried open his jaw to look at his teeth. "It's not like that.

 _"_ What's the issue, dear?" she asked. "Why are you holding back from such a girl?"

"What?"

"Oh, no," Merida sighed.

 _"_ _Is it the clumpy way she walks?"_

 _"_ _Or the grumpy way she talks?_

 _"_ _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_

 _Weirdness of her feet?"_

"Please don't do this," she begged. All the trolls seemed very eager to prove their point, and ignored her.

 _"And though we know she washes well_

 _She always ends up sort of smelly."_

 _"But you'll never meet a lassie who's as_

 _Sensitive and sweet!"_

 _"_ _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _So she's got a few flaws."_

"This is not aboot me!"

 _"_ _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _but this we're certain of_

 _You can fix this fixer-upper_

 _Up with a little bit of love!"_

"Can we please just stop singing about this? We've got a real, actual problem here."

 _"_ _She's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _She's got a couple of bugs."_

"No Ah don't!"

Bulda sat Hiccup down and looked at him very seriously and slowed down the tempo. The blue lights circled around and flower petals rained down romantically.

 _"_ _We're not sayin' you can change her,_

 _'Cause people don't really change._

 _We're only saying that love's a force_

 _That's powerful and strange._

 _People make bad choices if they're mad,_

 _Or scared, or stressed._

 _But throw a little love their way…"_

 _"_ _Throw a little love their way_ ," the triplets echoed.

" _And you'll bring out their best!_ "

 _"_ _True love brings out the best!"_ All of them were singing now.

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _That's what it's all about!"_

 _"_ _Father!"_ sang Hamish, climbing onto his father's head.

 _"_ _Sister!"_ Hubert added, hugging Merida _._

 _"_ _Brother!"_ yelled Harris.

 _"_ _We need each other_

 _To raise us up and round us out._

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _But when push comes to shove,"_

 _"_ _The only fixer-upper fixer_

 _That can fix a fixer-upper is,"_ Rapunzel surprised them by joining in.

 _"_ _True! true!_

 _True, true, true!_

 _Love (True love)_

 _Love, love, love, love, love_

 _Love! (True love!)_

 _True…"_

"Enough!" Merida said, stomping her feet. "You know Ah don't want to get married. Besides, Hiccup's engaged to someone else, but it's doubtful we'll even make it back in time for the wedding because he's _dying_ and we need Grand Pabbie NOW."

There was a horrified gasp and all the trolls scattered instantly to find him. A moment later, a large boulder came rolling down the hill, stopping at Hiccup's feet, where he was still kneeling. An older troll emerged and took his hand.

"I know you," Rapunzel said suddenly. "You came when aunt Elsa was dying."

"Yes," Grand Pabbie nodded solemnly, placing a hand over Hiccup's heart. He sighed heavily. "It is a very similar situation."

"The exact same," Rapunzel said.

"Jack was the reason our mother died," Hiccup said quietly.

"Grand Pabbie, is there anything you can do?" Merida asked.

He shook his head sadly. "No. The ice is heading towards your heart. This magic is too strong and powerful."

"What about the wisps?" Merida said suddenly. Instantly, three of the blue lights appeared over her shoulder, cooing softly. "Willow, Aura, Sapphire, can yew help?"

"What are they?" Rapunzel asked.

"Will o' the Wisps," she explained. "They contain the souls of those who've left this earth and their magic is very powerful."

But the wisps only circled Hiccup hopelessly, their song growing sadder and softer as Hiccup shivered and grew colder.

"You've had all this time," Rapunzel said angrily, turning on Grand Pabbie. "In the three years since Elsa died, you've not thought of one thing you could have done. You haven't found any magical herbs or remedies?"

"Like I told your aunt, the only thing that can thaw a frozen heart is true love. Her true love had died, so there was nothing she could do."

"Astrid," Hiccup breathed.

"Yew don't even know the girl," Merida scoffed. "What makes yew think that'll work?"

"She's the only chance I've got," Hiccup insisted.

"Then we'll take it," Rapunzel said.

Merida nodded and whistled. A shaggy black reindeer ran out of the forest and nuzzled her gently.

"Rapunzel, yew know how to ride horses, right?"

"Yeah," she gasped, staring in awe at the powerful creature in front of her.

"Gewd, then hop on. Reindeer are similar. His name is Angus. Hiccup, with me on Toothless."

"Where did you get a reindeer?" Rapunzel asked as she leapt up onto his high back.

"Ah keep him for when Ah 'ave to make a run into town. 'E draws less attention than a dragon. Come on, Toothless! Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11: Isolation

Astrid stared out the window overlooking Arendelle, biting her lip worriedly. Her plan had changed so many times in the past 48 hours that she could hardly keep track. It was so cold and dark that she couldn't even tell night from day anymore. The whole town had locked themselves inside, and the castle was flooded with the poor who didn't have the means to stay warm. At this point, venturing outside was too dangerous, which is why the sudden flash of color and movement caught her eye. Two horses galloped over the bridge and into the courtyard, where servants instantly ran out and caught them. Astrid felt a stab of fear as she recognized them as Hiccup and Rapunzel's horses. She had been relying on them to help Jack end the winter, and if their mission had failed… Suddenly, four men on horseback raced through the open doors and disappeared into the town, and she was instantly suspicious. She ran to Rapunzel's room and found some warm clothes and a coat, hoping that no one would recognize whose they were. In the main hall, she found the children's old nanny crying.

"What's happened?" Astrid asked.

"The two horses have returned," the woman cried. "They returned without the children!"

"I saw people leaving the city, who were they?"

"The Duke of Wesselton, ma'am," the woman said, trying to regain her composure. "He is determined to put an end to the storm. He's sent some of his men to…I think they're going to…to _kill Jack_."

Astrid looked up in alarm. That would not guarantee the end to the winter. In fact, it might curse them to an endless winter. Hadn't she heard people muttering about a prophecy of some sort? Then another thought occurred, the Duke had not come straight to her this time, but had gone around her authority, fraudulent as it was. Were they on to her? Did they know?

"Don't worry," she found herself saying. "I'll stop them. Tell the others that I believe the royal family is in trouble and have gone to rescue them."

She threw open the doors and struggled against the wind to reach the stables. There, she mounted a roan named Stormfly and took off after the Duke's men before they messed things up further.

* * *

Jack had no idea how long it had been since Hiccup had left. He snapped out of it when he heard a loud commotion outside. Immediately, he was on guard, running out to the balcony to get a better view. Four men were fighting his snow bunny on the stairs, but before he could do anything, they managed to push Bunny over the edge and into the chasm. Petrified, Jack watched as they shattered the gate to the ground and surveyed the courtyard with crossbows at the ready. He moved into action, spinning the ice cannons around and pelting the intruders with snowballs. Shouting, the men headed straight for the palace doors and burst inside.

Jack waited on the balcony, not sure what to do. He could run and build another castle deeper in the mountains, but what if Rapunzel needed to find him again? No. He had to stay. Calmly, he moved back inside and stood in the center of the snowflake, directly beneath the chandelier. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get. Soon, two of the soldiers kicked open the door.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this..." Jack ducked as they let loose their arrows. Looking up, he saw a sharp spear of ice had stopped the arrows just before they pierced him. "So, the hard way, then."

He waved his hands, creating other walls of ice to block them. One he managed to pin against the wall, the tip of his ice slowly reaching for the man's neck. Then he created an ice block and used its force to push the second fighter out to the balcony. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

"Jack!" a feminine voice called out. "You don't have to do this! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Jack turned to see Astrid, concerned but not afraid. He realized with a start how angry he was, and how close he had come to killing too innocent men. He stopped the ice from moving any further and tried to catch his breath, tried to calm down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man pinned to the wall raise his crossbow. Before he could react, Astrid leapt to stop him and deflected the arrow upwards. There was a crack in the ice, and Jack looked up to see the chandelier falling. He tried to jump out of the way but for once didn't get traction on the ice. He felt the ice break of his head before he blacked out.

"You idiots!" Astrid screamed. "We can't kill him yet! What if the only way to stop the winter is to have him do it? What happens if when we kill him we lose our only chance at ending this storm?"

"Why would he unfreeze the kingdom?" sneered the man who looked in charge. He was breaking the icicles around him to get free.

"Right, because this was obviously his malicious plan all along," she said sarcastically. She looked down at Jack sympathetically. "I don't think he's a bad person. He's only trying to do what's best for his family. He just made a few mistakes along the way."

She bent down and picked him up easily, glaring at the Duke's mercenaries as she did so. "Now, help me get him back to Arendelle."

"Why should we answer to you? You're only in charge thanks to a fluke," the second man scoffed.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at them. "The way things are going, if this turns out to be an official abdication, then Prince Henry, _my fiancé_ , will be crowned king. Which makes me the future queen of Arendelle, so if you still wish to continue our trade deal, then watch. your. tongue."

She turned on the spot and marched out defiantly, feeling satisfied as she heard the men follow her meekly.

* * *

Jack woke a few hours later, his back aching from the uncomfortable stone bed. Blinking, he looked around and realized he was in one of the dungeons in Arendelle. He sat up and looked down at the manacles enclosing his hands and binding him to the floor. Sadly, he moved to the window and peered out into the frozen wasteland and shivered in horror.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

The door behind him opened and Astrid slipped in. Jack decided he needed to trust her as an ally, regardless of her intentions with his brother. He doubted that would matter any more.

"Astrid, please," he begged. "You have to let me go!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really, truly am. But I just barely managed to stop the Duke of Wesselton from killing you." She moved to the window and stared out distractedly. "The people are freezing and some deaths have already been reported. I'm under a lot of pressure by the other political leaders to do something."

"Wait, you make it sound like you're in charge now. Where are Kristoff and Anna?"

Astrid hesitated. "They went after you when Hiccup and Rapunzel did not return," she said.

"You mean they haven't come back yet?" Jack asked, voice rising.

There was one tiny shred of hope he was still clinging on to, taken from a snippet of conversation he had heard when Elsa was dying. True love's kiss. Maybe, just maybe that would be enough to save Hiccup.

"No, and honestly I'm starting to get worried," Astrid said. This, at least, was the truth. She knew Jack would abdicate the throne, which would make her heir as soon as she married Hiccup. But she needed him alive for that.

"You should be. Because I accidentally froze his heart," he cried, voice breaking. "He's dying. The only thing that can save him now is..." He closed his eyes. "Is for you to kiss him. True love is the only thing that will save him. And then, you two can convince the others to let me go. The farther away I get from the kingdom the safer it will be."

Astrid swallowed, feeling a rising sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. "I'll do my best," she promised, leaving him in peace.

She quickly marched back through the castle with a new sense of urgency. A maid stopped her just before she tried to slip away.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, m'lady," she apologized. "But the Duke of Wessleton is demanding to see you, and the kitchen is starting to run out of soup. We don't know what to do, ma'am, as all the royals have left."

"Oh...of course," she said, smiling. "Please, lead me to the Duke so I may address him."

Astrid looked back over her shoulder worriedly, but resisted the urge to leave. Instead, she slipped back into the part of the helpful fiancée, although it was just a shell masking the panic she felt inside.

* * *

The winds were picking up and Hiccup could see the snow cloud building around Arendelle as Toothless fought his way into the middle of the storm. He had no idea what had happened since he left Jack, but apparently something had happened to make him this upset.

"How are you feeling, Hiccup?" Rapunzel yelled from Angus' back.

He gave her a shaky thumbs up, barely able to smile reassurance. He knew it was absolutely killing Rapunzel to not be able to heal him. They had no trouble making it through town, as it seemed everyone had sought refuge inside. Finally, they glided over the ramparts and landed in the courtyard, Rapunzel yelling at the guards to open the gates for her and Angus. Servants rushed from the hall and surrounded them, helping Hiccup down and wrapping him in a blanket, ushering him inside.

"Well, is best be going then," Merida said.

"No, please, stay," Rapunzel begged. "I still owe you a sled. The servants will take care of the animals."

Merida nodded-Toothless was looking a little tired and hungry-and led them to the stables. Rapunzel turned to follow Hiccup, but found the captain of the guard waiting for her.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid I have bad news. Things are not right in the castle. It's your parents."

"What about them?" Rapunzel said, gulping.

"They've disappeared."

The servants led Hiccup to the library, where Astrid had been conversing with the other diplomats. As soon as she saw him, she ordered everyone to clear the room and ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked breathlessly, helping him to the couch.

"Jack's magic," he coughed, trying to feel the warmth of the fire. "It hit me. The only way to save my life is true love's kiss." Astrid looked away, unable to hide her guilt. "Astrid?"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," she said. "I really, really am. But I don't love you."

"What?"

Astrid went to the window, something she'd been doing a lot lately. "I'm not even royalty," she confessed. "I just saw a good opportunity to support my family. I wasn't even after your hand in marriage, I was just trying to be your friend. And now my siblings are freezing to death and I'm not there to help them."

"I'm freezing to death, but I'm right here!" Hiccup insisted, horrified and shocked at what he was hearing.

"I can't help you," she cried. "I'm not cruel. I don't want you to die, you seem like a really nice person. But there's nothing I can do."

"You could at least try," he said, feeling small.

"I'm sorry. But I think I found a way to end this storm, and that's my top priority."

Defeated, Hiccup sank into the pillows, too cold to argue. Sighing, Astrid left, locking the door behind her. She stumbled down the hall in shock, hardly believing what she had done and what she was about to do. But it had to be done for her siblings to survive. A few rooms away, she found the foreign leaders quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Prince Henry," she gasped, leaning on the door for support. "Has died."

A round of horrified gasps. The prince from the Northern Isles helped her to a chair.

"What happened?" the Duke of Wesselton asked shrewdly.

"King Jack blasted him with his ice magic and froze his heart," she said, managing to pull up a few tears. "He died in my arms...shortly after we completed the marriage ceremony."

"Married?" the others echoed.

"Yes. He wanted to ensure I would be taken care of."

"In that case, your majesty," the prince from the Southern Isles said. "You are truly in charge of the kingdom."

"Arendelle looks to you, m'lady," the Duke of Wessleton said. "We need to stop this winter. What shall you have us do?"

"With a heavy heart," she began, closing her eyes and pausing for a moment. "I accuse King Jack of treason and...sentence him to death."

* * *

Jack curled up on the stone slab that served as a prisoner bed and sang quietly to himself.

" _Sadness swirls within me like the snow_

 _I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know_

 _There's no way I can win_

 _But I wish that I had been there for him long ago_

 _Life's too short..."_

A few stories above, a gust of wind blew open the window and extinguished the candles and what little flames flickered in the embers of the fire. Hiccup tried to move closer to to the fire, but with no strength left only succeeded in falling off the couch. Teeth chattering, he tried singing to keep warm.

" _Life's too short_

 _To be such an oblivious fool_

 _So reckless that I couldn't see_

 _Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved_

 _That I only ever thought of me_

 _I wish I saw things clearly_

 _I guess I'm just not the sort_

 _Now all I know is...life's...too_...short," he ended in a whisper, unable to move any part of his body.

Suddenly the doors were unlocked and Rapunzel and Merida poked their heads in, looking around. Rapunzel gasped and rushed over to Hiccup, quietly singing so her hair already glowed by the time she reached him. Hiccup felt a faint surge of warmth, at least enough to let him talk.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered. "Astrid...doesn't love me."

"She's a peasant from here, in Arendelle," Merida said. "Ah finally remembered. Too late, it seems."

"Nothing can help me now."

"Astrid is planning to kill Jack," Rapunzel said. "I heard her sentence him to death just a few minutes ago, and they headed down to the dungeons."

"What?" Hiccup gasped, horrified. "They can't!"

Just then a loud explosion rocked the castle. Merida ran to the window and looked down.

"Turns out they can't," she confirmed. "That was your brother blowing a huge hole in the wall to escape."

"I've got to go after him," Hiccup said, trying to stand.

"You can't!" Rapunzel said.

"Maybe I can convince Astrid not to kill him. Maybe I can convince Jack he does have the power to melt the snow. Maybe..." he swallowed. "I can at least let him know that I don't hate him. Maybe then he won't hate himself."

"You're dying," Rapunzel said gently, tears streaming down her face. Stay here and at least let me try to find my parents so they can say goodbye."

Hiccup shook his head stubbornly and managed to get on his feet. "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die with my brother."

"Stubborn as a Scot," Merida said, shaking her head in disbelief. She stuck her head out the window and whistled. "Toothless!" she yelled.

Eagerly, the dragon flew from the stables and landed on the windowsill, squeezing through the narrow gap and ready to help.

"Rapunzel, you and Hiccup go."

"But I don't know how to fly a dragon!"

"No time to argue, jest get on!" Merida snapped. "Keep Hiccup alive until you find Jack. Toothless should help, too."

"You've never let anyone fly on Toothless without you," Hiccup said.

"Yah; well first time for everything. Thank me later. Now go!"


	12. Chapter 12: Love Thaws

**AN: Ok, originally this was supposed to a 12 days of chapters, but since I missed a day and then messed up the order of the chapters, I did the two finale chapters at once. I have added one more chapter as an epilogue, which hopefully I'll post tomorrow. I'm still writing it though, so unfortunately no promises.**

* * *

Jack couldn't see a thing. For the first time, the storm seemed to be working against him. He slipped and fell to his knees. Peering through the ice, he could make out the deck of a ship, but it was snowing so hard he couldn't even find the mast. He had to get off the fjord. If he didn't, he'd wander out to see and be lost forever.

 _But maybe that would be best._

"Jack!" a voice screamed through the wind.

He turned, expecting to see Rapunzel, but it was Astrid instead.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned.

"Distance doesn't matter now," she said. "The whole kingdom is freezing."

"I know. But I have to get as far away as possible. I'll go to the mountains, I'll head north where no one can find me. Just…take care of my brother," he finished, voice cracking.

Astrid's face fell and Jack's stomach dropped.

 _No, no, no_ , he thought desperately. _Don't say it, don't say it._

"Hiccup returned an hour ago," she said. "His hair was as white as yours and his skin was turning blue. He could barely move, and by the time I got there…I'm sorry, but it was too late." Jack tried to gasp for air but he didn't think he could breathe. "Hiccup is dead," Astrid finished.

Jack's knees gave way and he collapsed on the ice, unable to scream as he was engulfed by grief. Instantly, the wind stopped and every snowflake hung suspended in the air. But it didn't melt. Astrid looked on him with pity. She really, really did not want to do this.

 _There's no other choice_ , she thought miserably as she pulled out her axe.

* * *

Toothless plowed on through the snow, constantly shooting small blasts of fire in front of them to clear the way. It was slow going, and Rapunzel knew they were running out of time. Although she had been singing continuously to keep Hiccup warm, it was clear that nothing would work.

"Hiccup!" she yelled into his ear. "I'm going to jump off so it's easier for Toothless! I'll follow you on foot if I can."

He nodded numbly without answering. Rapunzel gave him a final hug and jumped off just as they reached the fjord. Toothless tried to fly, but even without the extra weight the wind made it impossible. He could sense the boy growing colder and motionless on his back, and started to run as fast as a dragon could. Suddenly his foot cracked through the ice. Toothless roared and tried to pull it out, but the water had already refrozen. Hiccup slid off his back and tried to pull it loose, but it wasn't working. Gently, Toothless nudged him away and tried to melt the thick ice. Hiccup stood to his feet and peered into the storm. At this point, he couldn't feel a thing, but he could hear the ice cracking and new he was about to die.

 _If I'm going to die, don't let me die alone_ , he thought desperately. _If I'm going to die, I want to die with my brother._ He started walking, unsure of the directions, and ignoring Toothless' roars of warning. _Ironic_ , he thought mirthlessly, _that I'm going to die in the fjord thanks to Jack's powers after all._

Abruptly, the storm froze, literally. Rapunzel started running, trying to catch up but they were so far away and she could see Hiccup was nearly completely blue even from this distance. Stunned, Hiccup stared at the snowflake hanging in the air inches from his nose. Then his vision shifted and he saw Jack straight ahead of him…and Astrid. Jack was crumpled on the ice, eyes squeezed shut and hand over his mouth in horror. Astrid stood above him, holding an axe.

"N-no," he whispered faintly, shuffling forward.

He was only a dozen feet away, he could make it. He _had_ to make it. Hiccup tried to call out a warning but his tongue stuck in his throat, probably frozen. Gritting his teeth, he forced his feet to move, faster and farther apart. Astrid raised the axe above her head and somehow he broke out into a full out sprint.

"No!" he yelled finally.

Then he slipped and fell, sliding on the ice the last few feet. Miraculously, he stopped between Jack and Astrid, and as he looked up and raised his hands, he saw the shock on his ex-fiancé's face as the axe swung towards him.

* * *

"No!"

 _Clang!_

Jack heard the cry and the sharp sound of metal on ice almost simultaneously, then the thud of a body. He looked up and released a strangled cry. Hiccup was kneeling in front of him, arms raised to where Astrid had been moments earlier. She was now lying unconscious next to a shattered axe a few feet away, and Hiccup was made of solid ice. Jack scrambled around to the front so he could see Hiccup's face.

"No," Jack croaked. "Hiccup, no, please no!"

He cupped his hand around Hiccup's brave face, which looked determined and optimistic as ever. His messy hair almost hung down over his eyes, and it was frozen to his skin. Rapunzel stopped abruptly, feeling like she had been punched in the gut. Tears streamed down her face as she heard Jack start to sing.

 _"Yes I wanna build a snowman…_

 _I'm sorry that it took so long…_

 _I didn't know I needed you…I really do…_

 _and now you're gone…_

 _please…just ask me once more…_

 _just one more time…I promise I'll open the door_

 _…_ _yes I wanna build a snowman…"_

Jack broke for the first time in years, sobbing as he threw his arms around his brother. Rapunzel stumbled forward slowly. Lying on the ground, Astrid blinked and came to. She saw Jack hugging Hiccup's frozen body and was instantly crushed by guilt and remained where she was. Merida broke open the frozen doors and stood on the balcony with the other diplomats.

"The girl has failed," the prince from the Southern Isles said solemnly.

"That monster must have attacked her!" the Duke of Wesselton said savagely.

Eugene stepped between them. "Shut up! _He's just a boy_ and he's just lost his brother…"

"Wait!" Merida yelled, waving her hands frantically. "Look!"

Rapunzel watched with mouth open as color returned to Hiccup, starting at his chest and gradually spreading through his whole body. A moment later, Hiccup blinked a little dizzily and took a gasping breath of air, falling onto Jack for support. Jack pulled back in surprise, gaping. Hiccup blinked at him.

"You're alive!" they both gasped at the same time.

Relieved, Jack reached forward and pulled him into a crushing hug, suddenly realizing how much he'd missed physical contact in the past few years. Merida and the others cheered from the balcony, and Rapunzel joined them, squealing in delight. Then the trio was knocked over as Toothless came bounding for Hiccup, overjoyed that he was alright. Jack rolled away, laughing as he managed to avoid Toothless' enthusiastic licking. He stood and helped Hiccup to his feet.

"How did you survive?" he asked. "I mean, you were _dead_."

"I'm not sure," Hiccup admitted, petting Toothless' head to keep him at bay. "I just knew I had to stop Astrid."

"But you sacrificed yourself for me…why?"

"You're my brother," Hiccup shrugged as if it were obvious. "And, despite everything, I do love you."

"Oh!" Rapunzel gasped. "That's it! True love thaws a frozen heart. It wasn't true love's kiss, it was just love of any kind!"

"That's what the "sword sacrifice" meant in the prophecy," Hiccup realized.

"But the land is still frozen," Jack realized looking around in concern.

The ice beneath Toothless cracked again and they all froze, not daring to move a muscle. Rapunzel looked at Jack urgently.

"We can't wait on a magic prophecy to thaw everything. Jack, you have to melt it."

"I don't know how!"

"You did when we were kids!" she exclaimed, surprised and...scared.

 _"Jack, I'm scared."_

 _"Don't be. It'll be fun!"_

 _"You can't act on your fear, Jack," Elsa said._

"Oh," he breathed. Suddenly a hundred memories flooded back from his childhood and all the fun they had had together. He paused, looking down through the ice, then he grinned. "Hang on, everybody."

He raised his hands and the ice cracked beneath their feet, freeing the ship beneath them. Once they were standing on the dry deck, he ran to the bow that overlooked the entire fjord. Focusing on the fun memories when he and Hiccup and Rapunzel would play around the castle, he raised his hands over the fjord. Ice cracked and sped towards the open sea in a loud and impressive wave. Then he jumped down to join the others, raising them all on a platform of ice and snow so they could overlook the city. Jack waved his hands again and the snow floated up off the streets, swirling together in the now cloudless sky to form a giant snowball. From their vantage point, they could see the citizens looking on in amazement and concern.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked breathlessly.

Jack smirked. "Watch this."

He pretended like he was throwing a normal sized snowball, and the massive mound went flying over the fjord and landed in the sea with a ginormous splash, sinking safely below the waves. The cheer that went up from Arendelle was so loud, that Merida found out later that even the trolls heard it. Jack dusted off his hands like it was nothing and smugly lowered the ice platform back to the ship.

 _that's_ what mother meant."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"She told me the only way she controlled her powers was her love for Anna. I thought I was doing the same thing, but I was focused on the fear of hurting you. But if I focus on the love _instead_ of the fear…"

" _That_ was incredible," Hiccup admitted, nodding.

"I knew you had it in you all along," Rapunzel smiled. "Just took you awhile to get it back."

"Thanks," Jack said.

"Oh!" Rapunzel said suddenly. "I just remembered! My parents are in a dungeon!"

"What?" both brothers asked.

"Astrid put them there so she could control of the kingdom," Rapunzel groaned. "I have to go rescue them!"

"Wait, where _is_ Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"She was just here," Rapunzel said, looking around the boat. "Jack, she made it on board before the ice melted, right?"

"She was unconscious, but yeah, she was here."

"What's Toothless looking at?" Rapunzel asked.

The dragon was sitting quite contentedly on the deck, looking back towards the city curiously. Jack formed an icicle in his hands and broke off the tip, turning it into a telescope and following Toothless' gaze. A few seconds later, he evaporated the icicle and sighed.

"He's looking at Astrid," he said simply. "She must have jumped off while I was melting the town and swam to shore."

"Fast swimmer," Hiccup remarked. "But not faster than a dragon. Toothless? I'm going to need another ride."

* * *

Astrid's feet slammed on the cobblestones as she raced through the streets. She was thankful she didn't have to fight the snow and ice, in her soaking condition she would have been caught easily. Only now that Arendelle had thawed, Hiccup and Jack would come looking for her. If only she could make it inside, then she might could buy some time...

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled angrily from above.

Astrid risked a glance over her shoulder and spotted the two brothers flying a dragon not far behind.

 _Where did they get that?_

A little stream divided the aristocrats and the peasants, and the bridge that crossed it was flooded with the excess water from melted ice. Astrid leapt over it easily and kept running further into the slums.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack challenged. "You know, I tried the running away thing and it didn't work."

They were right on top of her now, but Astrid didn't answer. She could see the house now, she _had_ to make it. Toothless landed in front of her and she tripped over his tail. Hiccup immediately jumped off and pinned her arms to the ground.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling to her feet. "FISHLEGS!"

"What? Why would you even...?"

Hiccup stopped abruptly as a scrawny boy about 10 ran out of a house-more like a shack-a few yards ahead. His nose was running, his glasses were broken, and he was still shivering from the cold. Hiccup didn't realize he had released Astrid until he saw her embrace the boy.

"Are the others ok?" she asked urgently, already running inside.

"Yes, but I can't wake Ruff up!" he said in a nasally tone.

Hiccup and Jack exchanged glances and followed them curiously. The little shack was tiny and the fire was dwindling. On one side, an even thinner boy lay on a pallet, his legs twisted and bent. Astrid knelt over him worriedly, ignoring Hiccup and Jack.

"It's about time you showed up!" the boy said. He looked like he was nearly 15. "We're starving, we ran out of food yesterday!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Astrid said. "Where's Ruff?"

"It was warmer in the closet," Fishlegs said, pointing to the other room.

Astrid leapt the length of the room and tore open the door. A young girl slept in an uncomfortable position, covered in blankets and coughing in her sleep. Astrid gently lifted her into the open air and laid her on the only bed in the two room house.

"Ruff, can you hear me?" she called, shaking her gently. "Ruff?!"

Hiccup turned to Jack. "Get Rapunzel. Hurry."

Jack needed no further prompting. He turned and raced back to Toothless while Hiccup tried to keep the girl warm. Astrid tried to stoke the fire back to life.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Ruffnut, and that's her twin Tuffnut. Oh, and that's Fishlegs."

Hiccup fished a few coins from his pocket and handed them to Fishlegs. "Run to the market and get some bread and maybe some fruit. Whatever you can find."

"I meant what I said, Hiccup, I'm sorry," Astrid said, swallowing. "I really am from Berk. My father was a Viking and he abandoned us, my mother died after we moved here and we've been on our own."

Hiccup carried Ruffnut closer to the fire.

"She's been like that for over a day," Tuffnut said. "She wouldn't wake up even for food, so I ate the last of that."

"I'm sorry, I tried to get away but people were starting to get suspicious." She looked at Hiccup uneasily. "I wasn't trying to take over and I never wanted to hurt you or Jack," she promised. "I was just trying to get a friend in the palace. Not just for money. Your cousin...her powers are the last chance Ruff and Tuff have of walking again."

"What happened?"

"The worlds most awesome sledding accident," Tuff said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Astrid glared at him. "It was not awesome. You all haven't been able to play tricks since!"

Tuff sighed dramatically. "That was our only downside. And it was completely unplanned."

"Obviously," Hiccup said.

"I'm here!" Rapunzel called out breathlessly. She ran and knelt beside Astrid, examining Ruffnut. "Hiccup, escort everyone else back to the palace. Astrid and I will fly there immediately."

"Can you help her?" Astrid asked worriedly as she scooped Ruff into her arms.

"Yes, but she's going to need more than food, and it's going to be a long road to recovery."


	13. Chapter 13: We Are Family

**AN: I know, I know, I'm two days late. I'm sorry. I should have known the last chapter takes more time. It's hard to know how to wrap everything up, which loose ends to tie, etc. If I've missed anything, let me know! (I have been known to leave out major plot points/characters before.) Enjoy the last chapter! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Hiccup struggled under the weight of the seven massive books Jack had requested from the library. He could barely see above the stack as he roughly slammed against the door to Jack's study.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed as he unceremoniously leaped over his desk to help. "Take it easy, buddy, I didn't mean for you to bring all seventeen at once."

"Seven," Hiccup corrected, relieved as the extra weight was removed. "Just trying to save a trip. What are all these for, anyway?"

"They're maps, travel logs, old histories of trade, that sort of thing. You've always wanted to see the world, yes?"

"Is that even a question?" he deadpanned.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe there are some countries, like Wesselton, who are less than satisfied about my lack of involvement in the past few years. And I thought that since you have proven your diplomatic skills..."

"Oh, please, do not turn this into another twisted joke about me bugging you."

"Ok, fine," Jack laughed. "Since you have insiders information, maybe you'd like to travel to our trading partners. Reassure the old friends, make some new ones, start new trade deals."

"Really?!"

"Just a thought, you know. If you'd like."

"I'd...love to! Follow up thought?"

"Shoot."

"What if you came with me?"

"What?"

"I mean it, Jack. I don't want to leave you right away, and you've always liked the idea of traveling, too."

"Please don't turn this into a twisted joke about me running away to the North Mountain," Jack teased.

"Sorry, is four months too soon?" Hiccup asked in mocking sincerity, pouting.

"You do have a point, though," Jack sighed. "But you've forgotten something. The two rulers and/or immediate heirs to the throne cannot leave the kingdom at the same time."

"Ah, now you've forgotten something."

Jack smirked. "What?"

"You're the king. So change the law. Anna and Kristoff are here, Rapunzel and Eugene will be married by summer so I think the line to the throne will be in pretty safe hands if something were to happen."

"Like to live dangerously, huh?"

"With you, it's an occupational hazard. Or should I say safety?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers. Just rocket us into the sky on an ice tower, or make a slide, or build a bridge across the ocean. That is, when and if something were to happen I've thought things through."

Jack considered this for a moment, then smiled. "You've got yourself a deal," he said, shaking Hiccup's hand.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Astrid entered with a tray of tea. Hiccup immediately sat in the chair on the other side of Jack's desk and kept his eyes down. Neither of them spoke as she poured. It had been Rapunzel's idea for Astrid to work at the palace while her siblings received first class education and care. Since they described Astrid's position as the hardest job in all of Arendelle, nobody seemed to mind that she had nearly committed treason as her sentence so tactfully described. The proposition was well taken by all and worked exceedingly well unless Hiccup was around.

"I rang for tea while you were in the library," Jack explained to break the silence.

"Ah," was all Hiccup could manage.

"Anything else, your highness?" Astrid asked meekly.

"No, but thank you."

Astrid nodded and turned briskly. Hiccup watched her go and wished he could say something without feeling like an idiot.

"Hiccup," Jack said pointedly.

"Hmm?" Hiccup turned back and tried to look innocent, but Jack was smiling with an all-knowing kingly look.

"Please do us all a favor and go talk to her."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Hiccup stammered.

"LOKI'D!" the twins yelled suddenly, crashing through the door. At least, Hiccup assumed that it was the twins unsuccessfully trying to move around in the suits of armor.

"What are you two doing?" Jack asked, shaking his head as he helped them to their feet and opened the visors.

"It's LOKI day!" Ruffnut said excitedly.

"And what's that?"

"You don't know?!" she asked, astonished. "Tuff, he doesn't know who Loki is!"

Tuff's visor had fallen shut again and he was looking the wrong way. "My friend, you have so much to learn."

"Loki is the god of mischief on Berk, and on his birthday we get to play pranks and wreck havoc!"

"I think the word you're looking for is "wreak" but I am all for it. Where's Fishlegs?"

"Oh, he went on a dragon ride with Merida," Tuff said, squirming around in the spacious suit and falling over again. "But then he got air-sick and then up, so they're having to walk home."

"Hey! Could you make it snow when they come in through the courtyard?" Ruff asked.

"But not, like, snowflakes," Tuff explained from the floor. "Like a huge blanket of snow that just falls in one blow and knocks them out."

"I'll see what I can do," he promised.

Jack turned and winked at Hiccup, who nodded gratefully as he slipped away. When he couldn't find her in any of the nearby rooms, he ducked into the secret servant passages. He finally saw her rounding a corner, and hurried after her.

"Astrid!" he called. "Wait!"

Astrid quickly turned around and curtseyed. "I'm sorry, your highness, was there something wrong with the tea? I mean, is it not to your satisfaction?"

"No, it's fine. I think. I haven't tried it yet. Please, you don't have to be formal."

"I'll get the hang of it, I promise," she pleaded, avoiding his gaze.

She looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here. Hiccup turned his head to look into her eyes and she actually flinched.

"Are you alright?"

"You don't have to worry about me," she said, rather sharply.

Hiccup sighed. "You're still ashamed," he realized. She nodded, still looking down. "I told you you've been pardoned."

"Maybe officially," she said, biting her lip.

"You made some mistakes."

"I nearly _killed_ you."

"Ok, so big mistakes then. But you started out honorable, just like Jack. His mistakes were bigger but I've forgiven him, too."

"Because that's what families do. They stick together no matter what."

"Not always. Jack and I weren't always that close, and we're still healing. It takes time to rebuild trust, but it can be done, and with you, too."

"Too?" Astrid asked, looking up abruptly.

Hiccup looked at her for a moment, and for once she held her gaze unwaveringly. "In case it wasn't clear," he said slowly. "I have forgiven you."

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut and looked away again, unable to bear it. "Thank you," she whispered, visibly relieved.

"I had fun that night," Hiccup continued. "You know, before Jack froze everything. And, granted, I did rush in with the engagement being the sheltered prince that I was. But…I really did like you."

Finally, Astrid looked back at him and smiled. "Me, too."

"Good," Hiccup sighed, relieved. "So…friends?"

He reached out a hand and she took it gratefully. "Friends."

A loud thump shook the ground outside the castle. Astrid gasped but Hiccup accepted it as the new normal.

"Merida and Fishlegs must be back," he explained calmly.

"How can you tell?"

"I overheard the twins planning a Loki prank with Jack. Come on, I'll show you."

The courtyard was covered with a thick sheet of snow, at least two feet deep, and an ice slide swirled down from Jack's balcony. The twins, Fishlegs, Merida, and Jack were heavily involved in a vicious snow ball fight, supplied by Jack's snowballs he dished out evenly and they seemed to be flying on their own.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Jack yelled, pitching one at him.

Hiccup ducked and it hit Astrid instead. She grinned viciously and charged into the fray.

"You've messed with the wrong viking!" she yelled, skillfully dodging the missiles as she joined Merida's side. Hiccup slipped through the sidelines and secured a defensive position by the corner of the palace. The snow piled in front of him into a gentle slope, but instead of fighting, Hiccup merely watched in contentment. Eugene, who was visiting Rapunzel, slid down the ice slide and joined in a few moments later, encouraging the twins as usual. Hiccup was starting to wonder where Rapunzel was when she plopped down beside him.

"I've never known you to not join in a snowball fight," she remarked casually.

"I'm just soaking it all in," Hiccup explained.

"Soaking what in?"

"What it feels like to be in a family."

Rapunzel sighed bitter sweetly but smiled at the playful group in front of them. "I know what you mean. Speaking of, Eugene fits right in, doesn't he?"

Hiccup nodded, laughing as Astrid and Merida teamed up with a double assault directly on him.

"Astrid's out there," Rapunzel realized, watching.

"Yeah, I know."

"But she never stops working."

"We talked a little while ago," Hiccup explained. "I think she'll be fine."

"You still like her, don't you?"

"I always did," he sighed, watching her closely. "I'll be the first to admit that I rushed into the engagement, but I really do like her."

"Do I see a do-over engagement in the near future?" she teased.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup scolded, playfully shoving her into the snow.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Jack said suddenly from behind, making them jump. "Watch or you'll miss this."

He instantaneously replaced the snow with a giant ice rink and gave everyone gleaming, razor sharp ice blades. Except for the twins, of course, who were on the other side of the courtyard. While everyone else had risen to the level of the ice, their feet were stuck solid. Tuffnut had to bend over and look through his legs to see Jack.

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly.

Ruffnut twisted around. "I thought you were on OUR side!"

Jack cupped his hands around his mouth. "LOKI'D! I think I'm getting the hang of this," he grinned.

Hiccup wobbled on unsteady feet. "Uh, Jack, I don't know how to ice skate."

"How can you not know how to ice skate?" Astrid asked, skating up to them.

"You're a skater," Jack nodded, smiling.

"The roads in Berk are made with ice most of the year," she deadpanned. "Every Viking knows how to skate. Oh, don't look so scared. This ice won't break into freezing water. Jack, let's show him how it's done."

Astrid took one arm and Jack took the other, dragging Hiccup across the courtyard quickly.

"Hey, this may seem simple but it's important to me, how do I stop?!" he yelled, laughing.

Jack waved his hand and created a snowdrift in front of them. "You crash!" he responded.

The landing was so soft Hiccup barely felt it. He rolled over and blinked in the glaring sun, the silhouetted figures of Jack and Astrid standing over him grinning. Astrid reached out a hand.

"You'll learn," she promised. "It just takes time to build trust and confidence. Come on."

Hiccup smiled and took her hand. He could get used to this.


End file.
